Fireworks and White Tigers
by BlessedMay
Summary: Jubilee gets close with one of Sabretooth's sons! Love had never been so brutal, so dangerous before!
1. A Blooming Friendship

Jubilation Lee raced down the hall, angry shouts following her.

"Jubilation!" Scott Summer's furious voice echoed in the halls of the Xavier Institute.

"Miss Lee!" Henry McCoy's voice mirrored Scott's. Jubilee knew she had several reprimand's coming. She let out an angry huff as Bobby Drake, her partner in crime, slid past her.

"Sorry Jubes, I'd take you along for the ride, but I don't plan on detention anytime soon!" He yelled out to her as he flew past on an ice slide. She and Bobby had been playing a prank on Hank when it was just their luck that Scott had entered the room to be a part of it. Apparently, Scott and Hank didn't appreciate being covered in honey that was poured from the ceiling, by the buckets they tied up earlier, than being pelted with goose feathers that were blown from a fan.

Jubilee was tiring easily. Her breaths were now coming in short pants. As she darted around the corner a hand shot out and grabbed her, pulling her into a hidden room. She gasped as she was pulled against a hard body, and a hand was slapped across her mouth. She watched as Scott and Hank passed by at an alarming rate. As soon as she relaxed she was freed from the tight grasp. Jubilee turned to find herself face to face with none other than Taris Creed, son of Sabretooth.

"Thank's Taris, you really like, saved me back there." Jubilee uttered her thanks to the older teen. As he opened his mouth to say something, they were interupted by a yelp from Bobby as Hank and Scott caught him. Jubilee giggled while Taris let out a deep chuckle.

"No problem, looks like your partner got himself into quite the predicament." Jubilee was surprised at the deepness of his voice momentarily, but quickly got herself together.

"Yeah, they'll catch me too." She frowned. "I'm not lookin' forward to the punishment. With them two, it could be anything from washing the lab floor, to like, extra danger room sessions, bright and early." Taris chuckled at this.

"I wouldn't know, I'm one of the teacher's pet's. You know, never get in trouble, straight A's, on the football team. That's me." He said with a bored expression.

"And you're like, Sabretooth's kid?" To Taris she sounded surprised.

"Yes, he's a great dad no matter what anybody says." He was put off, but he didn't blame her, his father was a known murderer and psychopath. And besides, this was Jubilation Lee he was talking with.

"Well sorry, I just like figured he'd be well..." She didn't finish her sentance because she could hear someone coming. They both turned to see who it was, finding Hank and Scott still covered in feathers storming down the hall looking for Jubilation was just too funny and they busted out in laughter. Hearing the laughter, Hank opened up the hidden door that looked like another piece of the wall except for the peep hole that was hardly noticeable. Seeing them Hank gave out a triumphant cry. Scott looked over Hank's shoulder and grinned.

"Oops..." Jubilee's eyes widened and she let out a nervous laugh. "Hehe, it's all in good fun right guys? Guys?" Scott and Hank were now grinning mischeviously.

"I must thank you for catching this little nymph, she's been quite evasive to our struggled attempts at containing our little firecracker." Taris simply smiled at Hank's eloquent speach.

"Yes, thank you Taris, it was quite helpful of you, but I must ask, were you a part of this?" Scott asked with a grim smile.

"Nope, I just pulled her in here so you'd capture the annoying one first." Taris explained.

"Hm yes, but I do believe that makes you an excessory in this most heinious prank." Hank saidd with that smile again.

"Heh, well I uh..."

"Hank's right," Scott interrupted. "two weeks of waxing the cars in the garage, mopping the lab floor, and i expect you both to do an extra danger room session on the weekends." Jubilee gasped at Scott.

"What!" She exploded. "That's like, overkill!"

"Sorry Jubilee, this is too much to excuse." With that Scott and Hank left to wash off their feathers.

Sweat poured off of Taris as he lifted the weights he kept in his room. _Man, that little firecracker is just too much trouble! Well maybe I can teach her a thing or two about manners. _Taris grinned. _Maybe if at all possible we can become friends._ His smile faded. Taris didn't have many friends because they were afraid of his father, and most of the guys just wanted to get closer to one of his sisters. _Fat chance at that._ There was no way under the sun he'd let any guy get close to his sisters. Putting the weights down Taris headed downstairs to the garage to start waxing the cars. On his way down, Taris knocked on Jubilee's door.

"Hey Jubes! Get a move on, time to wax those cars 'til they shine like crystal!" He yelled through her door. Taris had been a skilled telepath since the age of nine. His mother was a part of an alien race similar to the Shi'Ar, all of the Shi'Aki (the name of his race) were telepaths, but it wasn't his mutant power. Sensing her hesitancy to go with him, Taris opened the door without her permission. Jubilee gasped in surprise. She had been in the process of tying her short black hair that fell to her shoulders now into a small ponytail when Taris had knocked on her door. She ignored it at first, but when she didn't answer, he had opened the door and come in. Now he was standing in the doorway eyeing her up. Jubilee glared at him. Taris just laughed.

"Think about answering the door next time if you don't want me storming in on you." Was the first thing he said.

"Well you didn't have to like, be impatient! You could've like, just waited!" Jubilee's brown eyes narrowed at him.

"If you were actually going to answer then I would've, but your thoughts gave you away, so don't play all innocent on me." Jubilee's eyes widened.

"You read my mind?" She queried. "That's like, a total invasion of privacy!"

"Well, I'm not as reserved about using my powers as Professor Xavier or Professor Grey." Even though Jubilee was yelling, Taris was determined to stay calm. She gave a frustrated cry.

"Let's just like, go." She obviously had given up.

"Right, lead the way Jubes." He held out his arm towards the open door for emphasis.

"Don't call me that."

"What? Jubes?"

"Yes!" She snapped. "Only my friends can call me that!"

"Oh well! I'll call you whatever I want to." He grinned as he sensed her anger. He barely had time to evade as she let a paff blow his way. _Whoops, maybe I irritated her a little too much. _He smiled at her when she tried to punch him and missed. _Screw manners! I'm having fun!_

Jubilee was extremely irritated. Sweat poured down her brow into her eyesight, making her even madder. First her partner in crime departs her, then she gets detention, her mind is breached, and to top it off, she thinks the guy who invaded her privacy is hott. _He's supposed to be butt ugly or as old as the professor!_

"I heard that." Jubilee was brought out of her thoughts at the sound of Taris' voice.

"Reading my mind like, again?" He smiled at her in that flirty way that reminded her off Gambit.

"Oh c'mon! I don't look anything like Gambit!"

"No, you don't." She said as she took in the sight before her. He had short blonde hair that was cut surfer style and needed a major trim, and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. He had broad shoulders, and well toned muscles rippling across his chest and the rest of his body like waves.

"I spend alot of time on my muscles." He said commenting on her thoughts again.

"I can tell, now stop reading my mind." She chastised him with a smile.

"I didn't have to, the look in your eyes was enough." He said with a wide grin, showing off his very white teeth with just a hint of his fangs showing. "But you just confirmed my thoughts." Jubilation blushed crimson.

"Let's just wax the cars alright?" Taris nodded in agreement.

"Good idea."

When they finished they headed up towards the lab to start cleaning the floors. On the way they saw a very upset Bobby who was carrying a pile of very dirty and very smelly clothing.

"Looks like you got your hands full there Drake." Commented Taris. Bobby shot him a dirty look and Jubilee giggled.

"He's like, right Bobby boy." She laughed harder as he tripped and fell, the clothing covering him.

_"Think we should help him?" _Taris asked her mentally.

_"Nah, he had it like, coming." _She replied. Shrugging his shoulders, Taris continued his way up to the lab with a very happy Jubilee skipping along with him.

"Everybody was Kung Fu fighting! Hiya! Those guys were fast as lightning!" Sang Jubilee and Taris in unison as theyu mopped the floor. Jubilee had been humming it, then Taris had started singing with that deep baritone of his and soon they were singing it at the top of their lungs, right into their mops like a microphone. Jubilee began to skate on the now wet floor while mimicing some karate moves. Taris just watched and laughed as Jubilee slipped and fell on her bottom. He easily skated over to her and held his hand out.

"Need a hand?" Jubilee tried to glare at him but failed and ended up smiling instead.

"Yeah, thanks." She said as she took the offered hand. "Who knew this floor could get so slippery." She mumbled to herself. She started putting away the mops and motioned for Taris to empty the dirty water in the buckets. Jubilee rummaged around in a closet until she found the towels she was looking for. Tossing one to Taris, she dropped her's on the floor and stepped on it. She started making walking motions, but didn't pick up her feet. Taris used his mind to place the towel on the floor and move it around. Soaking up all the water on the floor.

"Hey! No fair!" Jubilee saw what he was doing and was instantly jealous.

"Sorry Jubes, there are benefits to being a telepath, and one is not having to get dirty." Jubilee succeeded in glaring at Taris this time, but it was short lived because Taris had decided to have a little fun and sent his towel racing towards her at an alarming rate. Her eyes widened and just as it was about to hit her she closed her eyes and felt herself being lifted telepathically from the floor. She gasped in surprise as Taris carried her over the floor and dropped her into his arms.

"You are like..." She forgot about speaking as she realized Taris himself was hovering above the ground where the towel was still zooming around cleaning the floor.

"Don't want you getting in the way of the towel." He said with a smirk. _I wonder what she'll think of this. I want to read her mind, but I really don't want to get on her badside. _

"Uh huh, right, now could you like, put me down?" She said rolling her eyes.

"Sure, no problem." And with that he dropped her on the still speeding towel and sent her zooming with it. Jubilee started screaming very loudly, hurting his enhanced hearing. Without meaning to, Taris slapped his hands over his ears and roared in pain. The X-Men heard his roar and came rushing to the lab. Flinging open the door, they came upon the sight of Taris morphing into what appeared to be a white tiger. His mutation was rough on him, his bones snapping and turning weird directions. His claws popped out of his fingers, crimson rain falling on the floor. His pupils turned into diamond slits, still that wonderful shade of blue. Black stripes slid across his skin like internal snakes. Fur of white and black covered him. And finally, his mutation was complete. The X-Men all stared in shock, but Wolverine did not, he could sense the beast inside of Taris, and knew he was dangerous. Logan knew the reason he had gone feral, Jubilee had brought out his powers with that scream of hers. He probably wouldn't have transformed for his first time if not for that scream. He probably would've just felt his senses swell. His transformations would've come later. But now Taris in his white tiger form was growling at the shocked Jubilation who was standing there with her mouth hanging open.

"I didn't know you were like one of those transformer people!" She exclaimed. Taris roared in response. Logan recognized it as a roar of claim. Taris wanted to claim Jubilation as his own. So that no other man could have her. Logan knew this because he had been there himself, many times.

"Taris, are you okay?" Jean asked.

"Yes, my furry compatriot, how are you feeling?" Henry McCoy ever the doctor and scientist queried. Taris let out an ear splitting roar and made a lunge at Jubilee. She screamed and shot out some feeble fireworks, her hands in front of her for protection. Jean barely had enough time to catch him before he reached Jubilee.

_"Logan! Help! Maybe you can reach him!" _Jean's telepathic plea echoed in Logan's head. _"His mind is so far gone into his feral state that he's blocked to me!" _Jean's voice was getting more strained as she talked to him. Logan decided real fast what he was going to do.

"I can't hold him!" Jean cried in fear as Taris broke free of her mental grasp and lunged at Jubilee.

to be continued...

A/N: muhahahahaha! I'm just sooooooooo evil:-D Y'all will just have to stick around and find out what happens in the next chapter! muhahahahaha!


	2. Help Me

A/N: yay! the next chapter! Thank u 4 reviewing on my last chapter wonderful person! Since u r my 1st review on my 1st chapter, ur special:-D Alrite, some things that I shall clear up: all the Shi'Aki r telepathic, telekinetic, and teleports, that means wen Taris was lifting Jubilee and moving the towel, he was using telekinesis, sry I didn't make that clear. 2nd, if anybody has any suggestions on something, plz plz PLZ just tell me, this is my 2nd fanfic that I've evr written, so I can use all the help I can get. Thanks 4 reading, so on2 the next chapter!

Logan's hand shot out and grabbed Jubilee. He yanked her towards him. Taris growled at Logan now. The fuzzy Canadian knew he wouldn't attack though. He had recognized Logan as Jubilee's "master." The feral inside Logan was taking over, but Logan still had control of it. Taris the half man half tiger slowly backed down. He knew Logan would do everything and anything to protect Jubilee.

The X-Men stared at the scene with wide eyes.

"How did you do that Logan?" Asked Scott, his fearless mask up again.

"I made him accept the fact that Jubilation is my daughter in a way." He replied. "It's all in the pheremones." _There are things he won't understand about what's been done, but he knows Jubilee is safe with me at least. _

"C'mon Jubes," He gruffly said. "I think it's time to getcha outa his way." He started pulling Jubilee towards the door when she pulled free of his grasp.

"No," She defied him. "I wanna know why my friend attacked me." She stood stubbornly in the room, denying Logan's order to take her out of the lab.

"Jubes, I'll tell ya out there, away from him." Logan pointed at Taris with his thumb.

"Wolvie, I know you, and when you've like, got that tone of voice, I know I'll never find out." Jubilee walked up to Taris and looked him square in the eyes.

"What is like, up with you man?" She put her hands on her thin hips and leaned forward slightly. Taris growled deep in his throat. He took a deep wiff of her scent in and slowly let it out. He was memorizing her scent forever imprinting her on his memory.

_Is that strawberry's I smell? She must use a strawberry shampoo. _Thought the part of Taris that was defying his feral part. Taris grinned ferally. His fangs were sharp. Unlike some of the Shi'Aki, he was against making them dull.

"I said, what is like, up with you?" Jubilee was frustrated, he could smell it. She put her hands on his shoulders and brought hre face inches from his. _Bad move. _

"Like, answer m...!" Her demand was cut short as Taris closed the distance between them, and pressed his lips to hers. _Honey, she tastes like honey. _Logan rushed over and pulled Jubilation from Taris' grasp.

_"That answer yer question frail?" _Said the white tiger to her telepathically.

"Don't listen to him right now, his feral is in control." Wolverine warned her.

_"I'm gonna make ya mine Jubes, just wait 'til I get my hand's on ya." _

"Shut up Taris." Logan's feral was itching for a fight. The mix of tiger and man grinned.

"I don't want to know what you're gonna do to me if you "get your hands on me," but I do know, this is NOT my friend talkin' so I'll tell you this, I want my friend back, and I'm gonna do everything in my power to help him get control again." With that she turned on her heel and left the room.

Jubilation went straight to her room after her confrontation with the animal in Taris. _The fact that Taris was talking in his feral state through his mind must mean that there's still a bit of him left. _She put two fingers on her lips. _He kissed me. _It was not meant to be anything but a kiss of pure want, but part of Jubilee still got excited. Taris wanted her, HER. She would never let him know that she was excited. If he wanted to play tough, then Jubilee was more than ready for him. But first things first, time to make amends with Bobby. _Who knows when I'm gonna need his help._

Jubilee began her search for Bobby in the kitchen. _Just where I figured He'd be. _Jubilee stiffled a giggle as she watched Bobby dig through the pantry searching for Hank's hidden stash of twinkies.

"Try the cabinet above the fridge Bobster." Jubilee suggested.

"Oh, thanks Jubes." He replied then reached into the cabinet. Mid reach he frozed solid and looked at her.

"Hiya Icy." She attempted a small smile as he glared at her.

"What do ya want?" His voice was cold and clipped.

"I figured we shoud make amends 'cause we ARE best friends afterall, and I mean, what I'm tryin' to say is..." Jubilee was rambling on but she couldn't stop herself.

"Spit it out already." He demanded.

"I miss you Bobby!" She blurted out. "You're my best friend, can we just forget the prank and get over it?" The sandy haired boy sighed.

"I've missed you too Jubes, I guess my feelings were just a little hurt." He confessed. "But it was probably my pride gettin' in the way."

"Yay!" Jubilee launched herself into his arms. "Thank God that's over!" She smiled and they laughed together.

Back in the lab the X-Men were trying to calm Taris down so they could help him.

"Taris, could you please listen to me?" Jean's frustrated voice pleaded. Taris in his half tiger half man form was growling at anybody who got close.

"Jeanie, you might as well give up." Logan's gravelly voice told suggested. "Just leave this to me." He walked straight up to Taris and look him in the eyes. The white tiger growled ferociously. "Look kid, let's just get straight to the point, you aren't going to get Jubes in yer bed anytime soon so why doncha just fight me instead of takin' yer anger out on them?" Taris was screaming internally at his feral side. _Stop this! You're not a monster! You're a man!_ His screams were to little avail.

"Sure." The feral Taris said.

"To the danger room boy, no need to mess up the lab." Logan motioned for Taris to take the lead. As soon as Taris was in front of him, Logan smacked him in the temple. Taris dropped down to the floor unconcious.

When Taris woke up he was strapped to a table in the infirmary with a splitting headache. He groaned. _Oh crap, what've I gotten myself into?_

"Ah, I se you're awake." The beast's voice seemed to be a yell in Taris' ears, making his headache worse.

"Please, lower your voice." He whispered.

"My apologies, how're you feeling?" Hank's voice was much lower this time.

"Like I just got hit by a semi going sixty miles per hour." Hank chuckled.

"I thought as much, Logan did hit you quite hard."

"Why am I strapped to the table?" Taris tried to scratch his itch on his arm but could not reach it.

"Well, when you were feral, we didn't know if you would wake up the same way, or go back to your old self." _Hank actually looks unsure!_

"You don't have anything to worry about Hank." He smiled at him. "See? All me, completely in control."

"I'll have to ask Jean or the professor to check your mind before I let you out."

"It's okay Hank, I already checked out his mind." Said Jean, standing in the doorway leading into the infirmary.

"Jean! I did not hear you come in! You say you have checked his mind?" Jean nodded. "He is back to himself?"

"Yup, he's all back to his good ole self." Jean smiled at Taris.

"Thank God, I did not enjoy being... that." Taris shuddered at the memory.

"You best get used to it Taris, from what the professor says, it's your mutation, to become the white tiger, so we've scheduled you up for some training with Logan, so he can help you with your feral side." Jean explained.

"And here I was hoping it was just a phase, now you've gone and dashed away my hopes." Taris sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Is that sarcasm I sense?" Jean inquired full well knowing it was. Taris smiled and raised both his eyebrows multiple times quickly.

"Seems you are out of luck this time my friend." Said Hank with sympathy.

"Well, I have to go help Scott with his next class." Jean said excusing herself from the room.

"And I must finish some work in my lab, so I shall bid thee farewell." Said Hank. As soon as they left Taris realized they had not released him from the table

"Crap."


	3. I've Done It!

A/N: Well hello again my loyal readers! I hope yall loved my chapters so far, from the reviews sounds like yall do. This chapter is going to make everything all complicated but don't lose hope! Taris and Jubilee shall survive! If I want them to that is... LOL just kidding! Enjoy!

"Why can't I get this darn thing right!" Exclaimed a very frustrated Taris.

"Patience kid," Reassured the voice of Logan. "it takes a while to get used to." Logan was referring to a most difficult task. If Taris could get it right, then Logan would know he has it all mastered. The task was to focus on the beast inside himself and let it out. But instead of letting it control him, he was to control it.

"I'm sick and tired of screwing this stupid thing up!" Logan sighed and shook his head.

"Look Taris, it takes a long time to get right. It took me at least 2 weeks to perfect, so don't expect to get it right so soon."

"I'm just so tired of having to wait to get Jubilee." The X-Men had been worried that if they got together, Taris might go feral by mistake and hurt Jubilee, so they put up the rule that's been haunting Taris since they made it legit. The rule? No dating until the feral is controlled. _It has been three weeks since that rule has been put into place, and I still can't control my darned feral side! _Things seemed to fall apart before Taris' eyes. When he had started his training, he stopped doing everything else. His grades slipped, he dropped off the football team, his sister Victoria had been crowned queen of the Shi'Aki and he hadn't even gone to the crowning ceremony. His sister Jade who was his best friend owed a life debt to a mercenary, so she was off travelling the world with him. All of his brothers except for Ty had basically stopped talking to him since he was always irritable. His only contact with the "outside world" was through Logan since Ty stayed inside all the time.

_"Well aren't ya just the greatest big brother." _Said Taris' feral.

_"Nobody's perfect, if it wasn't for you," _He replied with a coldness only his feral ever heard. _"I'd still be in contact with everybody."_ His feral laughed cruelly.

_"Yer the one who fights me! If ya would just let me out..." _

_"No!" _Taris interrupted. _"You are everything I don't want to be. You are my bad reflection. You are my darker side. I NEVER want to become you." _Taris admitted.

_"Ya must hate me." _The feral began to attack his subconcious, pushing his control to the limits. On the outside Logan could see Taris concentrating hard. His brow was furrowed, sweat dripped down him slowly. _That's it kid, you can do it, fight the tiger Taris, face yer beast. _

_"I don't hate you, you will always be a part of me, I just won't let you control me."_ Taris said to his feral side. Their battle was getting harder and harder to continue. _"I must win. I will. I must. I WON'T LOSE!" _Taris yelled just as he delivered the winning blow to his beast.

Logan slammed his hands over his ears as Taris gave out an ear splitting roar. Logan closed his eyes adn fell to his knees, he wouldn't be surprised if his ears started bleeding. When Taris stopped screaming Logan opened his eyes one at a time. Seeing Taris slumped against the tree he had been leaning on unconcious, he took his hands off his ears. Sure enough, his ears had bled and it covered his hands. _Kids, so dramatic. _He let out a bitter laugh that resembled a bark. When he had reigned in his beast so he wasn't a threat, he had merely lost conciousness. He walked over to Taris and picked him up, threw him over his shoulder, and began the journey back to the mansion.

Hours later when Taris awoke he was nearly blinded by the lights in the infirmary. He groaned deep in his throat.

"Taris?" questioned the unsure voice of one young firecracker.

"Jubes?" He queried back.

"Gosh Taris, you sounded just like your father when you said that." He smiled at her.

"That deep huh?"

"Yup."

They shared an uncomfortable silence. She looked at him warily.

"It's okay Jubes." When he said that Jubilation launched herself into his arms. Tears fell down her face in rushed streams of fear and relief.

"I...I was s...so, worried...d a...about y...you!" She mumbled inbetween her tears.

"Hey, hey, shh, it's okay now. Calm down Jubes, see? I'm perfectly fine." He assured her, wiping the tears off her face.

"But you were unconcious for so long, and Hank kept saying your heart was stressed, that you were borderline dead." It all came out in one big rush.

"I'm alright now and that's all that matters baby." She pushed him lightly on the shoulder.

"Did I give you permission to call me baby?" They both laughed at this. There was another silence, but this time they stared into eachothers eyes, at perfect ease with eachother. Jubilee leaned towards Taris, her head tilted slightly.

"Jubes..." He whispered. Just as their lips were about to meet, Hank bustled into the room instantly ruining the moment.

"Oh good!" The big blue doctor announced. "You're awake!" Taris gave him a small smile, with a glance at Jubilee, he answered.

"Yeah, I'm awake. And tired of being in this bed."

"As soon as I'm sure you're absolutely healed, you'll be staying in that bed a little bit longer." The beast gave him a toothy grin. _Soon enough Taris, soon enough._

The next day Taris was released and ready to face the world again. But right now it was time to talk to the professor. Coming upon the large wooden doors that led into the professor's office, Taris paused.

_"Do come in Taris." _Taris heard the professor's voice in his head. Shrugging Taris pushed open the doors, greeting the faces of, Scott, Jean, Hank, and Logan. Taris' apprehention grew as the professor motioned for him to take a seat.

"Logan tells me you have accomplished the task of overcoming your beast." Were the professor's first words. Taris nodded.

"I basically think that's what I've done."

"Can ya feel the beast right now?" questioned Logan.

"I have to search deep to find him."

"Then ya've got the hang of it." Logan replied, getting straight to the point.

"Does this mean I can date Jubes?" They all laughed at his forwardness.

"Yes." Jean managed to say between fits of giggles.

"Feel free." Scott said quickly getting past his laughter. Logan growled.

"Don't worry Logan, I won't do anything you wouldn't... maybe." Logan chuckled and gave him a smirk.

"You go ahead and do that Taris." Smiling the professor dismissed him, and he left the room.

Taris was so happy he felt like skipping, and he did, but stopped when a passing Jean-Paul looked him up and down and grinned. Upon reaching Jubilee's room, Taris hesitated. _I wonder how she'll react. _He knocked lightly on her door, and waited for her to answer. When Jubilee opened the door Taris threw his arms around her and spun her around in the hall.

"Taris!" Jubilee's eyes looked as wide as tennis balls. "Put me down right now!" He laughed at her but obeyed her deamnd. "What's go you so happy?"

"I can control the tiger Jubilee!" Taris' smile was infectious and soon Jubilee was smiling too.

"That's great Taris."

"I know! I don't think I've ever been so happy! I mean..." Taris' voice began to fade into the background as she was suddenly confronted by the mother of all headaches. Her eyesight was getting blurry and she felt light headed. Jubilee could vaguely hear someone calling our her name. She tried to tell them she was fine but all that came out from her mouth were weird squeaky sounds. Jubilee smiled as darkness overcame her, taking away her pain...

A/N: muhahahaha! boy am I evil. :-D I'll just leave yall hanging there 'til I find myself a new notebook, this one is all full. I write all my stuff in a paper notebook before I put it on my comp cuz I'm always at dance or somethin like that FYI. I'll c yall l8r wen yall leave reviews. AND YES U WILL LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS:-D


	4. Frustration

A/N: Hey people! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy. Who am I kidding? I've been so busy I don't have time for spring break! ARG! Then when I was going to post it earlier my computer decided to give me trouble. Oh joy! Heh, right sigh Anyways, this update isn't as good as I wanted it to be, but I'm working on it, seriously, I am. I appreciate all the reviews guys, it's wonderful to get feedback. Sooooo wonderful. Here's the chapter hope y'all like it!

Taris paced outside of the infirmary. He stopped occasionally to look at the door that led into the room that held Jubilee. She'd been sick for several days now and they still didn't know what was wrong with her. She'd been in critical condition ever since he'd first brought her in.

"Taris, yer gonna wear the floor down ta nothin' if ya don't watch it." Growled Wolverine from his post in the corner, cigar in mouth. Taris roared in frustration.

"I just feel useless out here, doing nothing except worrying." Logan nodded.

"I know tha feelin' kid." Taris slumped against the wall as Rogue walked in.

"Y'all are undoubtably that sahriest bunch Ah have evah seen." She drawled in her southern accent.

"Ya sure 'bout dat p'tite?" Asked Gambit as he strolled in behind Rogue.

"Ah think tha best suggestion Ah have for ya cajun, is shut yer trap before Ah do it for ya." She smarted back. He gave her that smile that is all Gambit.

"Whatever pleases the chere." Rogue glared at Remy.

"If yer gonna flirt, take it ta another room." Logan commented dryly. Their banter was interrupted by a very frustrated Taris who had stood up, had his fists clenched at his sides, with a very mad look on his face.

"How can you talk as if nothing is wrong while Jubilee is lying half dead in the next room!" Taris roared. Rogue walked over to him slowly, trying to calm him down.

"Now now Taris," She soothed him. "Ya gotta reahalize that everybody handles thangs their own way." He knocked her arms away as she tried to hug him. Logan leaned over and whispered something into the cajun's ear. He nodded and stalked out of the room at a fast pace. Taris seemed to be getting more and more agitated by the minute. In a rush, a medium height girl flew into the room. Her wild red hair flew around her from the speed. Eyes wide in distress she gazed at the crazed man before her. She hurried over to Taris as Gambit sauntered back into the room.

"Taris? Are you okay?" Her voice would be silk if it could be woven. Her eyes were the brightest blue ever known to man.

"Jade? Is that really you?" Taris' voice sounded raw. His eyes were wild.

"Hey bro." She whispered. Coming out of his insane state he hugged her tight to his body.

"When they told me you left and you hadn't said good bye to me I was so worried about you." He murmurred into her hair.

"I'm sorry," She replied sadly. "JJ, the mercenary I'm indebted to, told me he wasn't gonna stay another minute, and no matter if I wanted to or not, I had to go."

"It's okay, I'll just murder him later." Jade laughed at her older brother's comment, much to her surprise, he looked serious.

"You're joking right?" She asked with her eyebrow cocked.

"Nope." Jade gasped.

"Oh c'mon! The guy's really sweet," Her faced gained the puppy look as she explained it to Taris. "and he means so much to me." She practically saw Taris give in through his eyes before he even said it.

"Alright, alright! I won't murder him... yet." A sly grin spread across his face, but it faded when Jade smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"You better not touch my boyfriend." Taris' eyes grew wide.

"YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"Yes, goodness Taris, no need to tell the whole world." Taris stood there with his mouth hanging wide. He'd long forgotten about worrying over Jubilee with Jade in the room. Just then Beast walked in from the infirmary.

"Taris, Logan, you may see her now." Taris immediatly ran into the room, slowing down only when he reached the medical bed that held his firecracker. Jubilee's eyes were open and looking at her visitors.

"Taris?" Her voice was low and raspy, but it was still all her's.

"Hey baby." His smile was small, but there none the less.

"I didn't give you permission to call me baby in my sleep did I?"

"No."

Then don't call me baby." Her words were softened by the smile that lit up her face.

"I don't mean to intrude on your moment," Logan said interrupting their chatter. "then again, maybe I do." He smiled at Jubilee broadly.

"Heya Wolvie." Jubilee looked like she wanted to leap up and hug him, but knew it was impossible in the state she was in.

"I missed you two so much... when I was awake that is."

"Missed you too kid." Logan actually sounded lonely. They shared a little bit of light conversation, but Jubilee's eyes began to droop so they excused themselves from the room leaving her to sleep.

A/N: Not long I know I know. To answer some questions on what's wrong with Jubes, well, I was going to have her get sick with the Legacy Virus and then good ole Collossus save the day like he does in the comics, but I wasn't sure how long it takes somebody to heal from it, or if they do at all once sick. So scratch that idea. I think she's just gonna have some weird disease of some sort. Maybe some cray poison. Hmm, the possibilities. Well doncha worry one bit y'all! Taris shall save the day:-D Thanks for reading, I'll do my best to update soon.


	5. A Little Talk

"So." Said Jade as she and Taris sat down on the couch in the living room of the mansion.

"So what?" Taris was thinking very deeply, mostly about Jubilee.

"So what's going on between you and Jubilee?" Taris nearly spat out the lemonade he was slurping down thirstly.

"What makes you so sure I'm not just a friend?"

"Well for one, you were so totally freaked out over the fact that she was deathly sick, two, 'cause I'm telepathic as well, and three 'cause Remy told me." Jade smiled at her brother's guilty face.

"Hey! At least I'm not dating a merc!" Jade's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that." She dove at Taris, trying to avoid her he rolled off the couch. Jade crouched on the arm of the couch, fangs bared, she growled.

"Now you're just taking advantage of our heritage." She grinned wide.

"You betcha." No longer playing defense Taris grabbed Jade by the ankle and yanked her to the floor. They then started rolling around on the floor, both trying to make the other surrender. Pinning Jade to the floor, Taris grinned ferally.

"So, tell me more about this merc you're hanging with now." Jade smirked at her brother.

"Well, when he first took me along, we fought just about all the time. After a while, we gained an unspoken agreement, he dosn't make me kill, I don't put glue on his knives and stick them to his underwear. No that I did of course." Taris might've believed her if she wasn't grinning like the cheshire cat after flipping the queen's skirts.

"I always knew you were rotten." Taris and Jade shared a good laugh, but he soon forced her to resume her story.

"Then once we were on a mission, just a simple one, take out this scientist guy. So we of course slipped in there he killed the scientist, I cleaned up the mess. Well we later found out the scientist had spilled a lethal poison on JJ. Soon enough he got real sick, he was puking like crazy, foaming at the mouth. Ugh, it was a mess." Jade took a deep breath, memories of those long nights waiting for him to heal flooding her. Taking another deep breath she resumed her story. "Finding the antidote was a long and hard process, it took him a long time for him to heal after the antidote was applied too."

"Sounds like a rough situation." Taris commented. Jade snorted.

"Ya think?" Just then Bobby came dashing into the room, pausing only to give Taris and Jade a funny look before running like the devil himself was chasing him into the closet.

"I'm not here." The skinny blonde boy whispered to them as he shut the closet door. The siblings shared an amused glance before standing. A momment later a very mad looking Rogue stormed in.

"ROBERT!" She screeched in rage. "Where are ya, ya no good popsicle!" Rogue began to lift up furniture expecting him to be under them, oblivious to the laughing brother and sister in the room. After pulling the tv out of it's place, she finally growled in frustration and turned to Taris and Jade.

"Have y'all by any chance seen Icecube?" Her voice was strained from screaming at Bobby.

"Sorry Rogue, he's not here." Taris tapped into his sister's mind telepathically.

_"Are you nuts!"_ He yelled into her head. Involuntarily, Jade winced. Rogue cocked an eyebrow in suspicion at the wince.

"It's that time of the month," Came the red headed youth's quick response. "you know, cramps." Rogue didn't look too convinced but allowed her to get by, she was a girl and cramps were painful.

_"Could you not yell?"_ She pleaded to her brother.

"Did he at least pass through heah?" Rogue drawled.

"No."

"Yes." The twins said in unison. Rogue crossed her arms and cocked her eyebrow again.

_"Jade!" _Taris screamed at her telepathically. _"Let me deal with this."_

_"Fine."_

"Well?" Queried the momentarily forgotten auburn haired souther belle.

"He was here, but he passed through." Jade hastily explained. "He mumbled something about danger room and outa here." She could feel Taris' frustration and anger growing. Just then a breath was let out from the closet. Rogue walked over and yanked it open. A very happy Rogue pulled a very unhappy Iceman from the the closet by the ear.

"Ow, Rogue, ow, nice to, ow, see you." He uttered, his voice resembled a baby's squeak toy. She turned to Taris and Jade and smiled.

"Just passin' through huh?" Jade smiled, grabbed her brother's wrist, and made a mad dash for the front door. Luckily for them Rogue was madder at Bobby than them.

Emerging into the bright sun and cool wind Jade smiled wide.

"You worry too much my brother." Taris closed his eyes and counted to ten.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

The first thing Jubilee noticed when she awoke again was the bright lights of the infirmary, the second was the dead weight on her lap. Looking down she saw Bobby slumped across her. He had several bruises on his shoulders she could see vaguely through the white tank top he wore. He slowly awoke and gazed at her confused first, then remembering he smiled.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." He said groggily. She smiled at her compatriot.

"I'm glad to be back. I don't mean to be rude or anything but, where's Taris?"

"He's spending some quailty time with his sister." Bobby replied.

"I didn't know he had a sister."

"Neither did I." He shrugged.

"Weird." Jubilee looked around the room, completely bored. "Isn't there something to do in this place?" She murmurred. Bobby smiled.

"Until you're outa here, you're left with books and visitors." Jubilee groaned at Bobby's answer.

"You like, have to be kidding me."

"Nope."

Taris took a deep breath, the cool wind assaulte his lungs in a pleasant way. His sister Jade copied his movements. Taris thought about all Jade had told him about her boyfriend. Then something clicked in Taris' head.

"Wait a minute, isn't this JJ charactor older than you? I mean you're only 15, and he's got to be at least 28." Taris was very confused and it showed on his face.

"He's 17." Taris' eyes widened at Jade's answer.

"A 17 year old mercenary...?"

"I know, I was confused at first too." Jade started a whole new story. "He was kicked out of his house when he was only 5, his parents didn't want him. He was adopted by a karate master soon after. He learned how to fight, fend for himself, and how to take care of those he loves. When he was around 11, his master was killed by mercenaries. Swearing his revenge, he became a mercenary and learned how to kill." Jade looked up at her brother with tears in her eyes. "He's had a hard life."

"Sounds like it. Didn't think there was that much behind his life." The redhead nodded.

"So did I until I got to know him." She smiled. "He's a great guy, I love him alot."

"I can tell." Taris smiled along with his sister. "Well, I think it's time to see if Jubes is up yet."

"Yep." With that they turned on their heels and went back into the mansion.

Jubilee snorted at Bobby's lame joke. _They get lamer everyday._ She smiled at her good friend. He was talking animatedly. His arms were waving around in the air, his face was lit up with a smile that went to his ears. Her eyes went to the doorway as Taris and an unfamiliar girl walked in.

"Taris!" She exclaimed, happy to see him.

"Hey Jubes," He turned to the girl next to him. "allow me to introduce my sister Jade." Jade and Jubilee smiled at eachother in greeting.

"I think I'll be leaving you guys now." Said Bobby as he got up to leave. Jubilee waved bye to Bobby and turned her full attention to the siblings before her.

"How're you feeling Jubes?" Taris questioned, looking concerned.

"I'm feeling like, almost perfecto Taris." Her smile could've brightened up the night if she stood outside. Jade giggled.

"Fantastic." Jade commented before Taris could.

"So, does Hank have any idea of what's wrong with you yet?" Taris said shooting his sister an annoyed look.

"He says it's some sort of fever thingie." Jubilee said shrugging. "He says the only reason that it got so bad is 'cause I ignored it for so long."

"You should've told me you were sick Jubes." Taris said in a concerned tone.

"Taris, she's a full grown girl... well, not really, but you're not her keeper, and sometimes a girl needs her privacy." Jade said butting in.

"Well, she should have told somebody." Taris' face looked overly sad and Jubilee couldn't help but giggle. Her face then took on a more serious look.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "Don't talk as if I'm not here." They continued to talk for an hour longer before Hank came in and told them to give Jubilation some space to breathe. So Taris and Jade said their good byes and left the room to go spend the rest of their day thinking about their earlier activities.


	6. The Soul Reaper

Taris found himself wandering the halls in the peak hours of the night. Not surprised at all, he lifted his head to find himself in front of Jubilee's door. He opened the door and walked in. His eyes hurt from the bright objects from the room so he squinted them. He was surprised she hadn't painted her walls neon green like she said she would. Her walls instead were a bright neon purple with yellow drawings scattered across them. Taris missed Jubilee. He missed everything about her, from her energetic bounce to her stubborn streak. He even liked her speach, packed full with: cool, awesome and like. Taris smirked. _I wonder what makes her speak like that. _

He sat on Jubilee's bed and pulled her favorite teddy bear whom she slept with every night into his arms.

"You are one lucky bear." He commented to the bear since Jubilee wasn't around to do it. He stood up again and walked over to her small stereo, turning it on to her favorite band he sighed. _God I miss Jubes._ Taris couldn't help his pained thoughts. He had fallen in love with Jubilation Lee and there was no way of coming back. He had tried to escape it, but of course, it hurt too much. Would he have to play cold shoulder with her to escape it? Just the thought of being away from her for an extended period of time hurt. _One day you'll have to go back to Canada Taris, You can't become attached._ Taris had been born and raised in Canada, his home with his parents sat up in the mountains. Becoming attached to Jubilee was a risk to his heart.

Unknown to Taris, Jade stood in the doorway to Jubilee's room. She was silently watching the tall boy dance to the firecrackers music. Her heart ached for him when he fell to his knees with his face in his hands, tears leaking through. She soundlessly shut the door and left her brother to cry his tears.

Taris lay collapsed on the floor, he couldn't take heartbreak again. He'd fallen in love with a girl from his home in Canada, when she left him for someone else, his heart had shattered. If he had to leave Jubilee, he would surely die. He was very emotional, so he didn't go into relationships much, but when he did, he put his whole heart into it.

Taris continued to lay there until his tears ceased, and his heart stopped racing before he stood. Taris slowly walked back to his room where he went to the bathroom and washed his face. Feeling more himself he sat down at his desk to do his unfinished homework.

_"X-Men and apprentices, report to the front lobby now."_ Professor Xavier's voice echoed in Taris' head. Being an apprentice, Taris went to the appointed meeting place, jogging all the way. Upon arrival, he noticed he was the last one there. Sending a reproving glance his way, Scott turned to the unknown person. What first shocked Taris was the boy's green hair, then it was the white souless eyes that would haunt Taris' dream's for a long time to come.

"Everybody," Scott said drawing everyone's attention even though he already had it. "Ths is Jin Tago, otherwise known as the Soul Reaper."


	7. A Brief History

A/N: Thanks Sarai (I think you said your name was) for reviewing on both of my stories, Unique Torture and Fireworks and White Tigers. I really appreciate it, and the comments you made are really helping. Though I don't believe I will be doing FW again, I think I want it to go this way. I want to throw everybody into it, I want you to feel like it's being rushed. Now, for a brief history. Any thing I mention in this, might come up in both stories, maybe more if I want to continue this series kinda thingie.

**A brief history.**

I started out with the Shi'Ar, I thought it was awesome that they had contact with extraterrestrials. So I thought to myself, why not make your own kind of aliens? I did. I made the Shi'Aki. They started out as Shi'Ar, but some of them got into experiments and wanted to test them on themselves. The Empress (or Emperor) at the time thought it was not a good decision, but the scientists being stubborn decided to do it anyways. They experimented with all sorts of things, they would add body parts to themselves, twist people's minds with telepathy. The Empress found out about these experiments and banished the scientists from their homeworld. These outlaws ran to an ambandoned world to start over. Unfortunately for them, the experiments that they had done to themselves and others were permanent. Little did they know that they would spread into the generations. Their children were born with wings, telepathy and telekinesis to name a few. Their wings became their signature, with their mental powers not very strong. Years would pass until Dezra Backdraft comes along. By the time she's around, they have many worlds, a whole universe, under their control. In the seat they have an Empress. The whole system now is run by females, with males as only breeding units. (Pretty sad but I wanted it to be opposite of Earth in a way.) They named their main world Suguru after their first Empress. Dezra Backdraft when she was born, became a royal advisor to the Empress, so she has a very high seat. She let her views that men needed to be treated better other than just as slaves, by doing this, she was banished to Earth. And then she makes her own little home, and she's been there for a couple years, that's when Unique Torture picks up the story.

Ending note: It's all a bit confusing at first, but you'll get it in time... I hope. :-D Taris and his siblings are not very strong mentally, but it's just enough so that they can do amazing things. Oh and the mental abilities kind of thing, it started out strong, but faded as time went on, so if any of them have children (which is probably likely) their kids will never be as strong as them unless they are born as telepaths. Ok? If you have any questions about what I'm doing with all this stuff, don't hestitate to press the little GO button at the bottom of the screen. Until the next chapter... ADIOS!


	8. Soft Reassurances

Jubilee sat alone in the medical wing staring at a boring science magazine Hank had brought up to her when she had complained about being bored. Sighing, she dropped the magazine and looked at her surroundings for the fifth time that morning. The bright lights on the ceiling hurt her eyes, and the white walls were not any better. Jubilee squirmed a bit in her bed trying to get herself comfortable. Giving up on that, she decided to get out of bed. Making sure there was nobody around, she swung her legs so they hung on the side of the bed. Giving herself a little push, she landed on the floor. Jubilee stumbled slightly before she could grab onto the bed to steady herself. Feeling confident, she took a step forward and mangaged to walk across the room. Smiling broadly Jubilee let out a cry of triumph.

"Good job darlin', now how about gettin' back ta yer bed." Wolverine's rough voice brought Jubilee's attention straight to the door where he was leaning in the door way.

"Wolvie!" Her smile grew broader if at all possible. "Lookie lookie lookie! I can walk! Yay!" Her happiness and excitment rubbed off of on Logan and he smiled back at her.

"Yep, good job darlin', but ya need yer rest." Her smile faded and was replaced by a pout.

"But Wolvie! I don't wanna go back to bed! I wanna go do something!" Logan always had a soft spot for the young girl whom he cared for like a daughter, and the pout she was giving him was melting his heart and resolve. "Can I please just go visit some people? Please, I'll go right back to bed after visiting, promise?" Giving in the Canadian sighed.

"Alright, but yer goin' straight back to bed after. And at the slightest hint of ya gettin' tired ya go and rest. Got it?" Jubilee smiled again and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" With that she turned and grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom so she could change out of the hospital gown. Once dressed Jubilee was fully clothed she darted down stairs to find somebody to talk to. When she reached the front lobby, she noticed the gathering of X-Men. Pushing her way around people she made it to the inside of the circle where she saw a tall and skinny boy with green hair and white eyes. "Hey guys!" Jubilee yelled out exstatically. Her wide smile was erased as glares where sent her way from some members of the team. Which were soon replaced by small smiles.

"Jubilation!" The voice of the resident blue furry doctor made Jubilee cringe in preparation for a sure vocal lashing. "I thought I told you to stay in that bed!"

"But Blue! I got so bored!" Her voice took on a whiney tone as she talked to Hank. "And I can walk by myself, and I don't feel sick at all anymore!" Sighing Hank shrugged.

"As long as your fever does not flare up again I will assume you shall be fine." At Hank's response Jubilee smiled broadly.

"Jubilee, I would like you to meet the newest student." She turned to Scott as he spoke. "This young man here is..."

"Jin, Jin Tago." The green haired boy interrupted. His voice was light and musical sounding like he was singing. He stuck out his hand at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hey! I'm Jubilation, but I will require you to call me Jubilee 'cause I really don't like being called by my full name 'kay?" Her peppiness made Jin laugh quietly.

"Okay, sure, whatever makes you happy."

"So like, didja dye you're hair to get that color is that natural?" Jin smiled at her question.

"I dyed my hair." He answered simply.

"Oh, nice pick, so what's your power?" The green haired boy flinched at her question and Jubilee realized she hit a sore spot. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to you know." The softness of her voice reassured Jin that it was okay to tell her.

"I suck the life out of people when I touch them." He mumbled quietly. Jubilee had to strain her hearing to understand him.

"Oh." She was silent for a momment, but then smiled. "That's not so bad. There are worse." She looked into Jin's white eyes with her own brown ones. "There are some people around here who have no hope, but I'm sure there's a way to help you. I mean some kids here have powers so strong they have to be restrained for fear of somebody getting hurt. My best friend is like that." Her words spoke straight into his heart and he gave a small smile.

"So do you really think there's hope for me?" Jubilee smiled reassuringly.

"I know there's hope for you."

"Thanks."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Taris growled into the darkness that is his room. He was pacing around only half way morphed, not full a white tiger, but not fully a man. Still having legs like a man he paced around his room, glaring at everything in sight. When his senses went into overdrive his eyes hurt whenever he was in a bright room, so he had remodeled his room so that it was dark even when the lights were on, and it was pitch black when they were off. Taris was very peeved at the way Jubilee and the new kid Jin got along so well. Jin liked Jubes, he could smell it in the air, and sense it as well. Of course Jubilee wouldn't know these things because she didn't have super senses. Taris was brought out of his aggitated state by a knock at the door. Walking to the door to open it, it opened before he could reach it and it smacked him in the face. Taris fell down out of shock.

"Taris? You in here?" Jubilee's soft voice spoke straight to Taris' heart and he climbed up, making sure not to get in the way of the door just in case she slammed it into him again.

"Right here." She frowned as she realized he was getting up from the floor.

"Why were you on the floor?"

"Because you hit me with the door." Jubilee laughed loudly at his answer and walked into the room. When Taris closed the door behind her the room went pitch black again. She let out a squeal as it went dark around her. He chuckled while he walked over to the lamp and switched it on. Jubilee gasped at the frightening colors and pictures in the room. Everything that was not black was either really dark blue, or really dark red. His walls were decorated with pictures of his favorite bands, and not all of them were nice looking.

"Yeesh Taris, couldn'tcha light up the room a bit more?"

"Nope." He answered in a low voice.

"How 'bout some music then!" Before he could stop her she was going through his cds, she was starting to get disappointed when she found one that she liked. "Aha! There we go!" She said as she turned on Aerosmith. She started to sway as the music turned on. "Dance with me?" She questioned him with a look of intensity that burned deep into Taris' heart. He nodded as he stepped up to her, taking her into his arms he began to dance with her.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Taris' breath caught in his throat as Jubilee snuggled against his chest. He found such comfort in this small reassurance of her love. He knew he'd never be able to let her go if she gave in to him.

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

Jubilee sighed contently in Taris' arms. It felt so good to be right here in his arms. She looked up so she could see his face just to find his eyes closed. Smiling she relaxed completely into Taris' grasp, feeling utterly happy with him.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God we're together_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_

_Forever and ever_

"I love you Jubes." Taris' low voice brought Jubilee out of her reverie.

"Really?" She was on the brink of tears at his words.

"Yes."

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

A single tear slipped down Jubilee's face at this reality. Her lips quivered and her breath was coming in quick shallow breaths.

"That is really sweet Taris." He brought his thumb to her face and wiped the tears from her face.

"Then you don't need to cry Jubes, 'cause I'll always love you."

_I don't want to miss one smile_

_I don't want to miss one kiss_

_I just want to be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just want to hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

Taris' breath caught in his throat at the tears dripping down Jubilee's face. His heart was so full of love for her that he felt like he would burst if he didn't release it. Little did he know that Jubilee's own heart was as full as his with her love for him.

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

Taris gazed down at Jubilee and pulled her as tightly to him as he could possibly without hurting her. He lifted her head up by a finger under her chin. Leaning forward he tilted his head and let his lips meet hers in a soft tender kiss that would forever be imprinted in his mind when he closed his eyes.

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

Jubilee's eyes widened when Taris kissed her, but then she let them fall closed. Her arms slipped around his kneck and pulled him to her so she could kiss him back. She sighed happily when Taris' put his arms around her waist. When they released eachother's mouths, they went back to simply holding eachother. They both knew it would never be the same with them ever again.

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_I don't want to miss a thing_

(A/N) What didja guys think? 2 mushy? 2 Sweet? Or just right? Oh and by the way, I of course do not own Aerosmith the x-men sabretooth or anybody else, cept Jin Tago and Sabretooth's wife and all their lil kiddies.


	9. I Love Him Right?

Jin Tago followed the southern belle who went by the name of Rogue through the numerous hallways of the Xavier Institute. He had listened to her for the first twenty minutes or so, but her voice had soon become background noise as he thought of the beautiful young girl who was so sweet and nice. Jubilee she said her name was, she was so beautiful. Her raven colored hair that fell gently to her shoulders in waves begged for his touch. Her brown eyes made his heart beat at a rate that would rival quicksilver's. She was a petite girl, but that somehow made her more desireable to him. Jin's attention was brought back to Rogue as she stopped in front of a black door.

"And this, is youh room." She said in a heavy southern drawl.

"Thanks." Looking at the numerous other doors in the hallway he turned a questioning gaze to her. "Who's rooms are those?"

"The one opposite to youhs, is Jubilee's, the one to her raht is Taris' and the one to tha left is Kitty's. Ya won't see Kitty much 'cause she's always with Petey." Jin had to duck as she swung her arms around in reference to the room's and the people who lived in them.

"Thanks." He mumbled as Rogue left him to explore his room. Entering the room that was his, he pushed the door open and admired the dark colors. His eyes were very sensitive to light and the dark was welcomed. Plopping down on the bed Jin's thoughts returned to the Asian girl who lived in the room on the other side of the hall. _She's so beautiful, and sweet. I wonder if she has a boyfriend. Wouldn't matter anyways 'cause I'd make her mine even if there was a guy hiding behind her. She deserves somebody like me, nobody else is worthy._ Jin laughed softly at this. He was going to charm his way into her heart even if the whole mansion objected to it.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

In Taris' room, Jubilee now rested against his chest as he leaned back on the headboard, the music still playing. Taris was currently playing with a strand of her hair, twirling it around his finger much to her protests as he playfully yanked on it. Jubilee sighed contently as she cuddled close to him. Looking up to see Taris' face she realized he had fallen asleep with his hand in her hair. Jubilee smiled at him, _He's so cute when he's asleep._ Climbing off the bed, she walked over to the stereo and turned the music off. Jubilee left Taris to rest as she went back to her room. She wondered idly as to where the new kid was. _He's either being given a tour of the mansion or he's in his new room. I wonder where that is, he might want some company._ With her mind drifting off into her thoughts, Jubilee didn't even watch where she was going until she bumped into somebody's back.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't watchin' where I was going!" Jubilee looked up in surprise to see the new kid, Jin looking down at her since she had fallen to the floor.

"No prob Jubilee, I was just goin' to find you, guess you found me first." The green haired boy smiled at Jubilee broadly. Jubilee gazed at Jin's light pink lips and idly wondered what it would feel like to have his pressed against hers. _Whoa whoa whoa! Hello! Earth to Jubilee! You're with Taris! How would he feel if he heard that! Poor guy! You'd rip his heart out! _Mentally shaking herself, she smiled at the boy before her.

"Well, I gotta go, it's getting late and I sure don't want Wolvie coming here and yippin' and yappin' up a storm about how I'm staying up to late and yada yada yada. I'll see ya later Jin." Jubilee waved slightly and continued on into her room. As she turned her lights out and climbed into bed one thought crossed her mind. _You love Taris, you can't break his heart, 'cause it'd break your heart to. Jin's just a flirt is all, and besides! He probably dosn't even feel the same. Right?_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Cliffhanger! Muhahahahahahahaha!


	10. Night Confrontations

_Jubilee raced down the forest trail, leaves puffing out behind her in a stunning display of color. She glanced behind her to see that her attacker was no where in sight. She continued to run and tripped on a rock. She clutched at her knee as it began to ache, dragging herself along the trail, sweat poured down her face and chest, adreniline beating through her system. Jubilee tried to stand but she was too weak. Suddenly he was there, the monster who was chasing her. She pushed herself against a tree as the monster crept close to her._

_"Wolvie!" She screamed out in attempt to have someone hear, anyone, just somebody to save her from this monster before her._

_"It's too late now frail, yer lil savior ain't anywhere near here. Yer mine." He growled out with his teeth bared. He lept towards her and reached for her throat..._

Jubilee bolted into a sitting position in her bed. Her sheets were tangled around her legs and they were soaked in her sweat. She put her face in her hands and let her tears fall. She didn't look up as someone entered her room.

"Jubes, you alright?" Came the hushed voice of Taris. He sat down on the bed next to her and she launched herself around him, needing to feel close to him. "Hey, it's ok." He whispered into her ear. "Don't cry Jubes, it's alright now, nobody's going to hurt you now." Jubilee heard voices outside of her door, and heard people enter. She tried to take a deep breath as she smelled Logan's familiar cologne.

"Jubes?" Logan's gruff voice tugged at Jubilee's heart and she pulled away from Taris so she could hug him instead. She felt Taris rise from her bed and walk farther away from her. She could hear him telling the people outside her door to go away.

"I had a nightmare Wolvie." She whispered when her tears began to fade. "It was about HIM." She emphasized the him in the sentence to let Logan know exactly which him she was talking about.

"Aw Jubes, ya know he ain't gonna hurtcha anymore, he's under control, he's up in Canada and he ain't comin' anywhere near here darlin'." He whispered back to her.

"I know that Wolvie, but I'm so afraid." Jubilee bit her lip, trying to force the fear back.

"Doncha worry none Jubes, if he did come back, which he won't, I'd never let him get anywhere close ta ya. 'Sides, he'd have Dezra breathin' down his neck if he even tried somethin'." When he said the last part Jubilee smiled slightly.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She looked up into Logan's blue eyes and relaxed in his arms. "Thanks Wolvie, it really freaked me out ya know?"

"S'ok darlin', I'm always here fer ya."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jin stood outside Jubilee's door looking in. He saw her hugging Taris and desperately wanted to be in his place. Just then the man called Wolverine pushed him out of the way and went over to sit with Jubilee. He watched as she pulled away from Taris and hugged the older man instead. He narrowed his eyes as Taris came over and told everybody to go away.

"Alright everybody, shows over, go back to bed." Taris said in a commanding tone, he sounded strangely like Cyclops. Determined to comfort Jubilee, Jin tried to push through. "Hey, stop that, she needs rest now, and so do you, go back to your room and go to bed Jin."

"No, I wanna see Jubilee." The green haired boy said.

"Listen, Logan's with her right now, and I'm here just in case, so you can leave now." Taris said the last part more like a command other than a suggestion.

"No, like I said before, I wanna see Jubilee." Jin reached out with a hand and using a single finger he drew just a small amount of energy from Taris. The unsuspecting boy dropped to the floor from sudden exhaustion, giving Jin all the space he needed to get into Jubilee's room. As he neared the bed the man holding Jubilee stood up and looked at him. He watched as Wolverine's eyes darted towards the doorway and back to him.

"I think it best if ya go back ta bed, now." The older man said.

"No, I don't take orders from you or anybody." Jin's eyes narrowed in determination. Jubilee just sat on the bed and stared at the scene developing before her.

"Go back ta bed, NOW." Wolverine's voice was getting dangerously low, he could feel the angry vibes exuding off of him.

"No."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Logan stared at the boy before him. He knew Taris was laying on the floor unconscious for a reason, and he knew it had something to do with Jin.

"I'm warnin' ya kid, ya get lost or I'll hafta go ta tha extremes." Logan's patience was wearing thin quickly. This kid was a danger to Jubilee, and he wouldn't let him get anywhere near her.

"I'm not leaving, you can't make me." When the white eyed boy said this all traces of patience were gone.

**SNICKT**

"I warned ya bub, now yer gonna leave weither ya like it or not." Jin's eyes widened when he popped his claws out, fear came off of him thickly. Behind him Jubilee gasped.

"Wolvie, is this really neccesary?" She whispered.

"Just stay outa this darlin', I don't want him ta hurtcha." Logan said, his voice softer than when he was talking to Jin. "Now, this is yer last warnin, either get out, or I'll pin ya ta the wall, permanently."

"I, uh, I think I'll be going now." As soon as he said that the green haired kid was out the door and into his room in less than five seconds." Logan let his claws slide back into his hands and he walked over to where Taris lay on the floor unconscious.

"Taris, time ta get up kid." He said shaking the boy slightly. He got no response so he lifted the kid up and turned to Jubilee. "I'll be right back 'kay? I'm just gonna take him ta bed real quick." Logan watched her nod then he carried Taris to his room and put him down on his bed. Then he returned to Jubilee's room and sat on a nearby chair. "I think I'm gonna camp out tonight outside yer room, just in case."

"Ok Wolvie, just try not to shish kabob the kid, he's new and he just dosn't understand the rules yet, 'sides, he's my friend." Logan nodded.

"Alright." Getting up from the chair he walked over to Jubilee, gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, and left her to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Awww, how sweet. rolls eyes moving on. What do yall think of Jin Tago? I made him up on a whim and I was wondering what yall would think. Don't worry, Wolvie's not gonna shish kabob him... yet. He's supposed to be an arrogant stubborn loser to so yeah. Well, that's all I've got to say for now, so I'll see you guys l8r! -Sabeybaby


	11. Uh Oh

Taris woke the next morning with a pounding headache. Remembering what happened last night he shot straight up in bed. _Jubilee! _Was his waking thought. _Did he get to her? No, Logan wouldn't let him hurt her. Chill out Taris. You're freaking out over nothing. _He took several deep breaths then stood up and walked over to the bathroom so he could shower before he went downstairs. Just to make sure that his worries were not true, he mentally probed Jubilee's mind. The black haired asian was currently sleeping, but he reviewed her side of last nights troubles. Seeing the frightened look on Jin's face as Logan popped his claws out and threatened him sent a surge of smugness through Taris. Pulling away from Jubilee's mind he climbed into the shower and washed away his feeling of superiority. He couldn't wait to see Jubilee today.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jin paced his room with his hands clasped behind his back. An angry sneer was plastered on his face as he thought of how quickly Logan had come to Jubilee's defense. Just thinking of the metallic claws that slid out of the Canadian man's caloused hands made the green haired boy shudder. _I wonder what they're made of._ He wondered idly before erasing all peaceful thoughts from his mind. _How dare they keep me from Jubilee? _Jin thought angrily. He let his mind imagine all the things that he and Jubilee could do. He wanted to run his hands all over her body, carressing her every curve until she begged for more. He'd have his way with her as soon as he had the chance, the only thing he had left to do was get that pain in the butt Taris out of the way. _He might pose a problem._ _No matter, he's nothing compared to me, I'll just knock him out cold, or worse. _Jin's white eyes narrowed as his plans took a deadly turn. He was going to enjoy this.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jubilee woke to the feel of the sun's warmth on her face. She smiled as she stretched leisurely. Slowly pushing the covers off of her, the brown eyed girl rose as slowly as she could possibly manage, enjoying the warmth her bed offered. The offer was tempting, but she had to get up and get ready for her danger room session with Logan that she had in, she glances at the clock, fifteen minutes. Jubilee quickly dressed before heading downstairs to shovel in more than her daily amount of sugar, or in other words, breakfast.

Racing down the halls, Jubilee didn't even notice as Bobby exited his room until she ran straight into him. As she lay on the floor she couldn't help but wonder why it was suddenly so soft. Looking down she realized she was not on the floor, but she was instead laying on top of Iceman himself.

"Whoopsie, sorry Ice!" She apologized in a rush. "I was just on my way down to like, breakfast, guess I wasn't looking where I was like, going." Jubilee flashed the brown haired boy a wide grin and continued her run to the kitchen, leaving an irritated Bobby behind to wonder why he deserved to get mowed over.

Upon arriving in the kitchen Jubilee opened up the cabinet where the Coco Puffs usually were, but found the cabinet empty of her favorite cereal. Her eyes narrowed and a snarl escaped her mouth. Kitty, the ever so curious girl, peeked over the petite asian girl's shoulder and looked into the cabinet, seeing that Jubilee's cereal was gone she started to back up slowly. From his position at the table where he was nursing a cup of coffee, Logan raised a brow at Kitty and Jubilee's actions. Sniffing a bit he could smell his firecracker's anger, and the light brown haired girl next to her's wariness.

"Somethin' wrong Jubes?" The Canadian man questioned, trying to pry an answer out of Jubilee. He smirked as Kitty's golden eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you doing Logan!" The skinny girl whispered harshly in his ear. He smiled in response.

"Havin' a bit o' fun s'all." Logan's amusement only growed when Jubilee turned around and glared at him. "What's wrong firecracker? Cat gotcha tongue?" Not even he was prepared for what she did next.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Cliffhanger! Muhahahahahaha! No flames plz! Fragile emotions here! Sry I haven't updated in so long, I've had some major writer's block goin on. I've been taking everything piece by piece. I kno this chapter is short but I promise the next will be longer!


	12. Hope and Pray

Waking up in the medical lab was a rare occurance for the man called Wolverine. With his healing factor he healed almost immediatly, a need for a doctor was nearly never necessary. So when Logan woke up to the smell of antibiotics and the constant beeping of some machine he was, needless to say, surprised. Opening his eyes slowly he took a look around the familiar white room. Several needles were sticking out of his arms, and an IV was next to the bed. His eyes were drawn however to the blue fuzzy teddy bear like doctor sitting in a chair at a desk.

"Hey, McCoy! What in flamin' hell am I doin' here?" The furry man turned to the Canadian with amusement clearly written upon his face.

"Miss Lee gave you quite a bit of a blast in the kitchen, sent you through three walls." Hank simply stated. The doctor could see Logan visibly stiffen. His muscles were tight and his posture was stiff. "Not to worry, you shall survive and the house can be repaired." When he said this the hairy man in the medical bed relaxed.

"Jubes did this ta me?" Hank sat in his chair in a lounged position, he had a hand propped under his chin and his brows were drawn together.

"You mean to tell me that you do not remember this morning's activities?"

"Not a thing." The fuzzy doctor puzzled over this new factor in this equation.

"Do you remember what happened before Miss Lee hit to you with her extravagant display of fireworks?" Logan sat silently for a few minutes, recalling what happened.

"I think I was teasin' her or somethin' but nothin' too bad. Surely nothin' ta get her all worked up enough ta hit me with that kinda blast." Hank stood up and began to pace the room, the longer blue fur on top of his head swaying with his motions.

"Hmmm, something must be wrong for her to reacte like this, I will have a conversation with Miss Lee and then I shall return. But for now you must rest, until I'm completely sure you are healed, you will stay in that bed." With a flash of a white lab coat Hank was out of the room leaving Logan to ponder the situation.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ah said trip tha robot not smash it ta pieces!" Rogue's irritated voice came blasting through the intercom to bounce around in Jubilee's head. "Alraht alraht, that's enough." The black haired asian girl stood stiffly as the simulation of a sentinel attack faded away to be replaced by silver walls. She did not turn when the southern woman entered the danger room, just stood there and stared at her feet. "What's goin' on with ya gal?" Jubilee didn't answer just continued to stare at her shoes. "Jubes." Rogue slipped a finger under her chin and lifted her head up so she could see into her eyes. The auburn haired woman's throat tightened as she saw a single tear drift down the young girls cheek. "Oh my."

Jubilee cried relentlessly into Rogue's arms, careful to not touch any bare skin. She cried until her tears would no longer come. Rogue lifted her tear stained face up again. "What's wrong Jubilee? Why are ya cryin'?"

"I hurt Wolvie, I didn't mean to, I didn't think I'd hurt him that bad, I just..." Jubilee sniffled and bit her lower lip.

"Now now Jubes, it's not ya fault that ya powers are actin' up. These things happen, ya just gotta take it in stride. 'Sides, I'm sure Logan is sittin' down in that lab jus' waitin' for ya ta go down there and make it all good again." Jubilee sure hoped that Rogue's whispered reassurances were correct, and that Wolverine was down there, ready and forgiving. "Ah just gotta know one thang sugah, what's botherin' ya?"

"It's just all the tension between Taris and Jin. They so don't get along, I know Jin's interested in me, but I don't know if maybe I'm interpreting his attention the wrong way. I mean, he could just want to be a friend, but I don't know, Taris just does not like him at all." With a sigh Jubilee turned to the southern belle. "I just hope it dosn't get physical."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sweat dripped down Taris' face as he pulled the rake through the multiple colored leaves that were scattered across the Xavier estate. Scooping them up into a large pile he went into the garage and grabbed a black bag to put them in. The blonde boy closed his eyes and focused on the leaves, levitating them up telekinetically he opened up the black bag and dropped them in. Tying the bag up he dropped it into the garbage can and placed the rake back onto the shelf where it hung next to the other garden tools.

"You missed a spot." The musical voice of Jin Tago screeched it's way across his ears and made the hair on the back of his neck stand up on end. Taris turned his blue eyes to the white eyed boy.

"Really? Where?" He fought to keep the anger out of his voice, this boy riled him up easily with his constant sarcastic tone, and him being a rival for Jubilee's attention didn't make it any easier to restrain himself from cutting him into little pieces. He pushed those thoughts away as his imagination started acting up.

"Over there by that big oak tree." Jin pointed to the tree and rolled his eyes like it was obvious. Taris looked over at the far tree and saw three single leaves. He started over the tree, aware of the skinny boy's presence behind him he did not look back but kept a mental tab on him. He leaned down and picked the leaves up, one was brown and sickly colored, autumn took it's toll on the leaf, the second one was red and the color looked like it was begining to fade, but the last one, it was green and healthy seemingly unaffected by the changing seasons. The broad shouldered boy didn't turn as Jin stepped up beside him.

"You see the green leaf? Think of it as me, young healthy vital. The red leaf is Jubilee, young but fading, boredom is taking it's toll on her. And the third leaf? Not quite so hard to figure out, the brown leaf is you. Boring, ugly, and pathetic, definately not worth such a beautiful girl like Jubilee." Taris' anger began to increase to dangerous levels at Jin's demonstration. He had to clench his jaw so as to not yell at the boy. "You're a bad influence on her, invading her life and making her beauty fade into nothing. But I, I shall save her from you, she will not become another withering leaf like you." Anger rose up and surrounded Taris' being, unconsciously he began to change. His white tiger was taking control of the situation.

_Stupid boy, _his feral hissed. _he thinks he can have our mate, we can't let him. He's not worthy. _Taris would recall later this momment as his most memorable time. Black claws shot out of his finger tips, his teeth sharp and ready, a tail grew from his rear, and his knees and arms switched around. He dropped to the ground onto his paws, black and white stripes slithered across his body and fur grew intensely covering his body. His blue eyes turned into slits. He was the white tiger, and the white tiger was him.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Logan sat on the medical bed in his boredom. He was seriously considering leaving the lab and just telling McCoy he was fine later. As he started to pull the needles out of his arms the sound of approaching footsteps made him halt his motions. When the door opened his nose was assaulted by Jubilee's scent. Her strawberry scented shampoo was a nice contrast to the immaculate scent of the lab.

"Wolvie?" Her voice was hesitant, he could smell her worry, it was thick in the air.

"Hey Jubes." He gave her a smile that melted her worry and fear. Smiling back she jumped into his arms and gave him a hug.

"I'm so sorry Wolvie, I just meant it to be a little blast, just a tiny one, only enough to irritate you like always, I don't know what happened it just exploded and I.. I.. I'm so sorry!" Jubilee squeezed him so hard in her hug that he felt like his admantium laced bones would snap. Freeing his arms from her hug he wrapped them around her and kissed her forhead.

"Hey, s'all right kid, I'm fine see? No harm done." She sniffled and looked up at him.

"But you went through three walls Wolvie!" Logan smiled at her and chuckled.

"I've been through so much more than that, and I still come back, so what makes ya think three measly walls are gonna stop me?" Jubilee grinned so broad he swore it could've split her face in two pieces. Pulling his face close she kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly to her.

"I love you Wolvie, don't you dare ever not come back." Logan tilted her face up and looked into her brown eyes with his own blue ones.

"I'll always come back for ya Jubes, nothin' on this earth or in this galaxy could keep me away from ya."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Bobby Drake was an ordinary boy with extraordinary powers. He didn't look any different from the surrounding populace, but he was not normal, that was for sure. Freezing the water in the air, or the water in a being was a specialty of his that could be done with a single thought. Growing up in the X-Men's care certainly taught him to expect the unexpected and treat the abnormalities like normalitites. So when he saw Jin Tago fighting a white tiger on the lawn, he was not surprised at the fact it was happening, just shocked it didn't happen sooner.

He was not blind, he could see the attraction between Jin and Jubilee, the green haired, skinny boy was obviously infatuated, and it did not sit well with Jubilee's boyfriend Taris. It was a deadly mix those three, Jubilee the spunky firecracker could whip up a better fireworks display then the US captial could. And Taris, the young feral, he could turn into a white tiger with a thought, deadly claws and sharp teeth would definately leave a mark. Last but not least, Jin. The cocky self centered boy could steal your soul with a touch, and charm your heart with a single look in his eyes if you were a girl. Taris and Jin fighting would be an event of the year, he couldn't wait.

Dashing out into the yard he watched as Taris dug his claws into Jin's arm, but pulled away quickly, trying to avoid the boy's powers. Jin let out a yelp at the sharp pain, but continued to reach for the tiger. Slowly people began to gather in a crowd surrounding the two boys, watching the fight with anticipation of who would win and what would be the outcome. A collective gasp went through the crowd as Jin grabbed Taris' by the ear and started to drain his energy. Deciding now was a good time to intervene, Bobby sent a snowball the size of a soccer ball flying into Jin's head. The green haired boy let go of Taris in shock, he staggered back and bumped into the tree. Bobby ran over to Taris as he fell down limply in his tiger form, slowly starting to morph back into his human state unconsciously.

Lifting a hand up towards Jin, Bobby iced him to the tree so he could not run away. Turning back to Taris he put a couple fingers to his neck, checking his pulse. Feeling it he let out a held breath in relief. The brown haired boy turned towards the crowd and searched out for a familiar face, seeing Kitty hiding behind a person he called out her name.

"Kitty! Go get Hank!" The brown haired girl nodded and ran off in search of Doctor Henry McCoy. Bobby, hoping he had enough muscle, attempted to lift Taris onto his shoulder so he could get him to the medical lab, only to tip over fall from the boys imense weight. Calling for several of the boys to help him, they gathered together and lifted the boy as one. Carrying Taris to the lab was a tricky situation, several of the boys tripped over rugs and stairs, bumping into chairs and other objects while trying to get there. Thankfully, Collossus saw their attempts on the way there and lifted Taris out of their arms, easily carrying the boy the rest of the way.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Logan and Jubilee were deep in conversation when Collossus burst through the door with Taris in his arms. Hank came in only momments after, several other people including Bobby and Kitty were trailing after, making sure Taris was okay. Hank turned the to people in the room.

"I know you all want to know if Taris is okay, but to work on him I'm going to need everyone to leave, immediately. You too Logan and Jubilee." They nodded and left the room, questions were shot at them from everyone, but they stayed silent. Jubilee sat next to Logan on the bench outside the medical lab, dread was shooting through her body at dangerous levels, she could only hope that Taris would be okay. For many hours they would sit together hoping and praying that Hank could save the boy who Jubilee had given her heart to.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Hope yall liked the chapter, it is much longer I'm so proud of myself! Plz, read and review!


	13. Deathly Calm Before The Storm

Jubilee sat quietly on the bench outside of the medical lab. Several of the X-Men had stayed with her, but had fallen asleep, like Wolverine who was lounging on the bench with her propped against his chest. Hank and Jean had been working non stop on Taris for hours on end, Jubilee was hopeful, but somewhere in the back of her mind she knew something was wrong. Very wrong. She stood up when the blue furry doctor exited the room, she was hopeful for a moment, but then noticed his grim expression. Jean was nowhere in sight.

"Hank, how is he?" Jubilee muttered, fear seeping into her heart.

"Taris... did not make it." Jubilee had to strain to hear Hank's answer, but when she did, her heart shattered. Tears leapt to her eyes and her muscles just seemed to cease working. Suddenly she screamed, screamed her pain her anger her frustration and her love into the halls of the Xavier institute. He was dead. Taris, the love of her life was dead. Tears sped down her cheeks like a dam being broken. The gathering of people in the hall were woken by her scream and looked to Hank for the answer, but upon seeing the normally calm and collected doctor crying stopped their questions. In that momment, they knew the answer without even asking, Taris was dead, and Jubilee was heartbroken.

Logan wrapped his arms around Jubilee in an attempt to comfort her, but she pushed him off. Standing up again, with tears still falling from her eyes, she turned to Bobby and with a strength no one knew she had, she lifted him off his feet and into the air.

"Who did this to him?" She hissed out between clenched teeth. Her eyes were narrowed and her brows were drawn together. Bobby gulped and started to stammer. "Tell me!" She screamed at him.

"Jin." Was the single word he muttered, and it was enough. Rage filled Jubilee with a new vigor. A scream of anger flew through her lips and echoed in the hearts of her friends.

"Where is he?" She growled. Bobby hung in her arms, too shocked to speak. "I'll repeat, where is he?" This time Bobby was able to speak.

"I froze him to the old oak. But the ice has probably melted by now." Dropping the frightened boy to the ground Jubilee ran, ran outside in search of her lover's killer. The wind whipped at her yellow raincoat, rain began to pelt upon her as the heaven's became cloudy. Jubilee was running out of breath, but it didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was Taris, and he was gone. Rage once again flooded her and renewed her strength. She would find him, and when she did, there was no hope for him.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Logan and Bobby stood together in front of one of the mansion's many windows. They watched as Jubilee ran through the rain to find Jin. Neither of them had ever experienced such anger in such a young girl. Worry filled both of their hearts as she ran blindly through the mess of trees and mud, carelessly searching for the killer. Bobby turned to Logan as the Canadian grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger.

"Logan, what are you doing?" He queried. _He couldn't possibly be thinking of traveling out into this weather._

"Jubilee shouldn't have to face this on her own, this boy's a murderer." Logan continued his way to the door but Bobby stepped in his path. "What are ya doin' Ice Pop?" Bobby looked up into the older man's eyes undaunted.

"Jubilee needs to face this on her own this time, she needs this Logan, let her face him." Bobby's fear began to increase as Logan stepped closer towards him, anger was radiating off of him.

"She needs my help." Bobby shook his head slightly.

"No, she needs for you to let her go, she's not 13 anymore Logan. She's constantly searching for the good in everybody, it's time she finds the bad and faces it head on." Logan was going to reply when a shriek flew through the air. Dashing back to the medical lab where they left everybody they discovered Jade, Taris' sister clutching the bench's handles with a white knuckled grip.

"What do you mean he's dead?" They heard her whisper to Kitty.

"He fought Jin, and Jin touched him... and well, he's dead." Jade's head dropped into her hands, her red tresses falling in her face.

"No." Tears leaked from her gold eyes. Kitty tried to comfort her by giving her a friendly hug, but was pushed away by the angry girl who sat before her. "Taris can't die, I won't let him!" She screamed out.

"It's too late Jade, he's already gone." Kitty's pleas were not heard by the young mercenary. Bobby, who was standing in the doorway with Logan watched as an unknown figure rose from the corner where he was shrouded in shadows.

"JJ, you must help my brother please!" Jade flung herself into the arms of the mysterious person and begged to him. "Please Jayje, just this once, for me?" Green eyes starred into Jade's gold ones from the person.

"If you wish it." The deepness of his voice stunned Bobby. His voice was low and soft, yet could most likely be strong and commanding when he wished it. The mysterious figure stepped into the light and revealed a young boy, probably near Jade's age. He was tall and stocky, with broad shoulders and tight muscles covering his whole body as far as Bobby could see. Green eyes peered from a tan face, emeralds amongst stones. Bobby could only watch in silence as the boy opened up the door to the lab and stepped up to Taris' dead body. When the boy pulled out a shiny dagger Bobby flung himself towards him, thoughts only to save what was left of the boy whom Jubilee loved.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jin hid in the shadows of the trees, his all white eyes saw clearly through the darkness enveloping the land before him. He stilled when he heard the sound of footsteps rushing through the mud, splattering the brown mush everywhere. As the figure passed he caught sight of the yellow rain coat that was Jubilee's signature coat. An evil smile flitted across his face but was quickly dashed away as he saw the pain in his dream girl's eyes. _She is angry! But why?_

Stepping out from behind the tree, Jin grabbed Jubilee's arms and pulled her to face him. When she screamed he pulled back in surprise. The young Asian girl backed away at first but then came close again. _Yes, come closer my dear._ He thought. _Come closer so I can have you all to myself._

"Jubilee love I..."

"You monster!" Jubilee interrupted his sentence.

"What?" He stammered. _Me? A monster? Who is she kidding? The only monster that ever lived was that stupid boyfriend of hers!_

"You killed him! You killed Taris!" She screeched. Anger flashed through her eyes as fireworks began to erupt from her fingertips. "And now, I shall kill you!" Jubilee flung herself towards Jin in a flash of anger and pain in rememberance of her love. "He was my everything! And you killed him! Why!" She screamed. "Why?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Bobby no!" Jade screamed when Bobby threw himself in front of Taris. He grabbed the hand of the tall boy that held the dagger. The green eyes that peered into his soul flashed with anger in response to Bobby's challenge. And now it would be met. A hand shot out and punched Bobby in the gut, making him cough in pain. A boot came smashing into his shin as well making the brown haired boy stagger back and hit the wall. Not to be out done Bobby formed an ice dagger and threw it at the green eyed boy who quickly dodged the dagger and came towards Bobby with a fist to his face.

"Guys! Stop!" Jade screamed at them. "Please stop! JJ! Bobby! Stop!" The one who Jade kept on calling JJ stopped hitting him, and Bobby just coughed. "You guys can fight later, but right now Taris needs you JJ, please help him." Jade's innocent pleas seemed to strike a spark inside of the tall boy, so he nodded and went back to Taris' bedside. The knife was back in his hand, but this time Bobby was unable to stop him because Logan had entered the room and held Bobby against the wall.

"Just let him work Icy, just let him work." The Canadian man muttered. Now, he could only hope and pray that the boy would not do him harm, but would indeed help Taris, and save Jubilee's broken heart.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Because he was in the way of our love Jubilee! Can't you see that?" Rain dripped down Jin's face unrelentlessly, thunder clanging in the background. Screams could be heard from the mansion, but they were left unheaded. Jubilee was crying now, tears pouring from her brown eyes that were filled with so much pain.

"I never loved you Jin, I've always loved Taris, I always will, even if he's gone." She had to convince Jin of that, she had to make him see the truth.

"No, you must love me, your love has only been poisoned by that boy, and now I must show you what true love is!" Jubilee gasped in fear when the green haired boy grabbed her arm with a gloved hand and pulled her towards him, moving farther away from the mansion every momment. She began to scream because somehow she could not muster up enough energy to fight Jin, not even a small spark could be lit from her fingers.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

In the medical lab JJ pulled a knife from his pocket and gestured towards Jade. She silently walked towards him at his command. He held out his hand and she laid her hand in his grasp. JJ leaned forward and kissed Jade's lips and swiftly pulled the blade across her wrist, letting free the blood that was restrained by her veins. She bit her lip when he drew away.

"Don't worry Jade, I will heal it." His deep voice soothed out her worries and she trusted him in that momment more than she ever had before. Jade's red locks of hair bounced when she nodded her head. JJ pulled her hand towards Taris as he pulled open the dead boy's mouth. The golden eyed girl watched as her blood dripped into her brother's mouth. Slowly, one drip at a time. Finally when Jade was starting to get light headed, the raven haired boy who stood next to her pulled her wrist away and healed her with a wave of his hand over her wound.

JJ reached over and closed Taris' mouth. Pulling the boy's shirt off, he revealed the dead boy's muscled chest. Grabbing a brown bag from inside the cloak he had wrapped around him, he opened it up and poured the black powder onto Taris' chest. JJ spread it around until the dead boy's whole chest was covered in it. Getting some water from a nearby sink, he poured it on slowly into the black powder.

Jade gasped as a fire erupted on Taris' chest, but JJ did not try to put it out, he just continued to pour the water onto the black powder. When the black powder was completely consumed by the water, the fire grew in intensity until Jade was sure it would burn the whole building down. Then suddenly the flames were gone, all that was left was an empty bed where Taris once lie dead. Jade looked into JJ's green eyes with her own fearful gold ones.

"Where is he?" She whispered quietly. Fear was gripping at her heart. She didn't want to lose her brother forever, he was everything to her.

"I'm right here Jade." The red headed girl turned at the sound of her brother's voice. And there he was, Taris. Alive and breathing, his blonde hair messy as always. His jeans were torn from his fight with Jin, and his shirt was no longer on him, but he was there and he was alive.

"TARIS!"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jubilee screamed out her love's name in a last plea for freedom. Jin turned her to him roughly. His white souless eyes were angry and flashing, reflecting the lightning in the distance.

"What do you not understand? He's not coming back! Taris is dead!" He screamed out. Jubilee could only cry harder, freedom so close, yet so far away.

"Are you so sure about that?" In that momment Jubilee could swear she stopped breathing and her heart stopped beating for longer than was possible, but she lived, and there before her was her life her love, Taris.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Wow! Two chapters in one day! Intense! I wanted to do more, but I have dance tomorrow and mothers are so insistant that sleep is vital. But is it really? sigh oh well, plz, read and review. Your comments are most appreciated, and the end is near so c'mon! Tell me whatcha think! Ight! L8r! -Sabeybaby


	14. No More Tears

Anger filled Taris as he saw the tight grip that Jin had on Jubilee, Jin's finger nails digging into her tan skin. The green haired boy looked shocked if nothing else that Taris had returned from death, his white eyes were wide and his eye brows shot up. Jubilee gave him a smile small all the while tears of pain dripping from her brown eyes. Taris hated seeing Jubilee cry, and having her hurt by some boy who claimed to love her more than he was a strike his heart refused to take.

"If you love her as much as you say you do, then why are you hurting her?" Taris spoke in a calm voice, but his anger was residing just under his skin. Jin's eyes narrowed at Taris' speculation.

"Because you have fooled her, now I must teach her how wrong you are. You could never possibly love her as much as I do. I killed you once, I'd be glad to do it again." Jubilee screamed out as Jin tossed her into a nearby tree so he could prepare himself for the nearing battle.

"You got me once, never again." With that said Taris started to morph, sharp claws released from his fingers, tattoos appearing across his body in a stunning aray of black and white. Fur popped out of his skin as his bones switched around and made him fall to his striped paws. He let out a fierce roar when the change was complete. Taris' feral was sitting impatiently in it's cage where Taris had put it, waiting for it's chance to take on Jin. _"Bring it.."_ Taris said telepathically.

Jin leapt forward with his finger's outspread as he reached for Taris. The reborn boy dodged his attack easily, leaping to the side away from Jin. Crouching low Taris leapt onto Jin's clothing covered back and bit into the back of his neck, but didn't get a very good grip. Jin screamed and shook Taris off. Taris' feral screamed in anger, it began to fight it's cage, but Taris mentally fought it as well as Jin. _You can't fight me forever Taris, let me out, let me help you. _Afraid of the consequences Taris ignored his inner beast and continued to bite and scratch the green haired boy before him, leaving deep red blood trails where ever his claws came in contact with his skin.

Taris mentally screamed as his claws got stuck under Jin's skin and he couldn't release them. Jin grabbed his paw and started to drain away his energy, Taris not knowing what to do just stood there on his four paws as his energy slowly faded away making him feel like lead was glued to him, dragging him to the ground. He felt so tired, so exhausted, he could hardly stand. His feral screamed and begged for Taris to let him out. Taris gave up holding his feral in, and in an extravagant display of power, ripped his claws free from Jin's arm and roared.

Jin's eyes widened in shock that Taris was still standing. A deep growl vibrated his chest and escaped his lips as he bared his teeth. His feral roared again, slitted blue eyes flashing against his black and white stripes. Anger coursed through him with new vigor.

_"Let's fight."_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jubilee cheered everytime Taris cut into Jin, but screamed everytime he recieved a hit. When Jin began to drain Taris' energy from him she thought all was lost. She was jubilant (A/N: sorry, couldn't find a better word) when he ripped his way free and renewed his attack with more energy than before. Now she watched in shock as Taris ripped Jin apart piece by piece, a cut here a bite there, slowly but steadily destroying his murderer.

Jubilee started to cry when Taris fell to the floor from exhaustion, while Jin stood there, seemingly unaffected by their fight. She couldn't sit there any longer, watching the boy she loves die again. She couldn't take it, not again. Slowly standing up so as to not draw attention to herself, Jubilee straightened and waited for her chance to strike. Her powers began to flicker in her palms, in a desire to be left unseen she tucked her hands behind her back. Then her chance came, Jin crouched down next to Taris with his hand outstretched, reaching for his skin. Pulling her hands in front of her she released her pent up energy and blasted Jin in his back making him fly through several trees before he stopped flying.

Running over to Taris she checked to make sure he was okay, then went over to where Jin landed. Seeing him start to get up she hit him again with her fireworks, burning his clothes, and charring his skin. The green haired boy screamed in agony, his white eyes wide in fear.

"I didn't get to see you kill Taris the first time, but I can guarantee you, it's not gonna happen again." Jubilee stared into Jin's eyes undaunted. "I thought you were a good person Jin, I really did. I held hope for you that you would learn to control your powers, and learn to fit in with the world, but you don't. You're nothing but a murderer." A single tear slipped down Jubilee's tan cheek as Taris came to stand beside her, morphed back into his normal human self.

Jubilee let her powers rise again in her, anger fueling her energy. Pain flashed in her eyes as she thought of killing a person she thought was her friend. She sent out her powers in a beautiful pattern of bright colors and watched in slow motion as they neared Jin so close, but stopped mid air. Jubilee thought she was dreaming when they stopped, but apparently Jin and Taris saw it too.

"What just happened?" Taris said as he watched Jubilee's attack stop.

"I'm not sure." She glanced at Taris in confusion. "Since you don't know what happened I guess it's not you being a telekinetic jerk." Taris smirked in response.

"No, it wasn't Taris." Said a shadowed figure as it entered the area. Jubilee stepped back in fear, but Taris stood there and wrapped his arm around Jubilee's shoulders. "It was I." Said the shadowed figure again. Thunder flashed and revealed him to her. He was a tall bulky person, not as strong as Taris but pretty well built. Green eyes peered from his tan face, broad shoulders framing his muscles. "Jade told me to stop you, she says you're too young to kill. I honestly don't care, but she seems to care for you a great deal." His deep voice reminded her of Taris and she pulled tighter into Taris' grasp.

"Jade? I've only met her once, and it was very brief." Jubilee said, watching the mystery person shrug.

"Whatever she wants I'm willing to do." He turned his attention to the spot where Jin was, but now it was empty. The green haired boy was long gone. Jubilee looking to the same direction gasped.

"He's gone!" She yelped. Taris breathed deeply of the air around him, trying to define Jin's scent from the surounding smells.

"I can't smell him, the trees block his scent too well." Jubilee started to cry again. Not knowing what to do Taris freed the wings that came along with his Shi'Aki heritage. Gripping Jubilee tightly he took flight, pulling her into the night air with him. Soaring back to the mansion he landed on his balcony. His wings pulled back into his back, his flesh healed over almost immediately.

"Taris, what if he returns?" Jubilee whispered to him. The blonde boy guided the young Asian into his room and pulled her against his chest.

"Then I'll protect you with my life Jubilee, he will not harm you, this I promise you." Her eyes began to well up with tears again and one dripped down slowly but Taris brushed it away with his thumb. "No more tears Jubilation Lee, I'm never going to leave you, never." The tall boy leaned down and brushed his lips gently against Jubilee's. Pressing his lips closer, he placed his hands on her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kiss was tender and loving, but a firm declaration of their strong love. Taris and Jubilee were quite sure that no matter what happened, they'd fight it together, never leaving eachother, but enforcing eachother's strength when one was weak. Together they could do anything.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) No, this is not the last chapter, hopefully the next will be though. I tried not to make it too cheesy or too mushy, tell me if I've over done it. Plz, read and review! L8r! -Sabeybaby


	15. The Family Arrives

Johnathon James Lionel, known as JJ to his friends and Dark Star to his enemies, searched the woods where he found Taris and Jubilee for the escaped Jin Tago. Jade had told him that Jubilee didn't need to be forced to kill a person who used to be her friend, it would mentally scar her she said. JJ snorted. _Surely a girl who's fought just about every enemy the X-Men has can kill a person who murdered her lover._ He had told her this, but she didn't listen. _Oh nooooo, precious Jubilee needs somebody else to do her dirty work, just like every other imbecile on this planet. But hey! I didn't become a mercenary to complain about work. _

Mentally scanning the surounding area again he caught a passing thought. _Escape. _Was the single word and thought of the green haired boy he was after. Tracing him, JJ realized he was close. Reaching into his black cloak he pulled out a knife. The same knife he used on every murderer he had killed. Creeping slowly through the trees he followed the running trail of the escapee. Finding out that the boy was close to the end of Xavier's property, JJ began to run, he needed to catch up to him before he reached the street where there might be witnesses.

Seeing the boy JJ ran faster and then jumped, knife in his hand, ready for the kill. Landing on top of Jin he stabbed him in the back. Through the heart and out the front into the ground. He held it there for a few momments until he caught his breath. Pulling the knife free he wiped the blood on the white eyed boy's shirt. JJ placed his knife back into his cloak and rose from the ground. Grabbing the dead boy by the shirt, he yanked him up and threw him over his shoulder. _About time I got the ugly brat! Some kids are just not worth the chase, he didn't even put up a fight! Oh well, I guess there's always another time, now to get back to the mansion. _JJ sighed and began his long trek back.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jubilee sat in Taris' arms in the briefing room after Scott had called an immediate meeting. Seeing the tall man rise to speak the X-Men started to quiet down. Remy was still talking with Rogue, but the southern woman hushed him when Scott sent them a reproving look.

"X-Men, I've gathered you here at this time of the night for one reason." The X-Men sat in silence as their fearless leader spoke. "Jin Tago, the Soul Reaper, has been captured and killed." Storm and Shadow Cat gasped, while the other X-Men sat unresponsive.

"Who?" Was Jubilee's question. Even though it was only one word Scott understood.

"Dark Star." Everyone except for Scott, Jade, and Jean looked confused. "JJ." He said to make them understand. Jubilee looked at JJ who was sitting in the corner couch with Jade perched next to him. His emerald colored eyes returned her look, his gaze never wavering. Finally she turned away unable to look at him anymore. "Jin's funeral will be held tomorrow morning at 10. I know you're all hesitant to go, but even though he was a murderer, he was also an X-Man. Be there."

The people gathered nodded silently, their eyes grave and hearts heavy. They stood and left the room group by group. Jubilee, not wanting to be left alone followed Taris to his room. Upon arriving he looked at her with his blue eyes.

"Can I stay with you tonight Taris?" She whispered. Sensing her need for closeness, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"Of course."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jubilee woke up the next morning alone in Taris' bed. His spot was still warm so she assumed he had only recently gotten up. Hearing the shower running she realized where he was. Stretching she yawned wide. She had never wanted Jin to die, she just wanted him to stop hurting her friends, but he kept on trying to get to her. She couldn't help but feel slightly responsible for his failure to remain sane, maybe if she had tried harder she could've showed him a different path. Maybe she could've saved him from murder. But in her heart she knew it wasn't her fault.

Hearing the shower shut off Jubilee sat up in Taris' bed, looking towards the bathroom door where Taris would exit. When the door opened Taris entered his room fully clothed, his eyes never leaving hers. He gave her a smile as she came up to him and hugged him.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you." Jubilee gazed into Taris' blue eyes that reminded her of the lake where the X-Men usually held picnics.

"You know I'd do anything for you." Taris smiled at her. "How're you holding up?"

"Okay I guess, I'm just glad it's all over." He nodded in agreement.

"Me too." Jubilee sighed. "I'm also thankful that neither of us had to end the quarrel." The young Asian girl looked up at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, killing has never been one of my favorite things to do even though you'd figure my dad would pass on the blood lust, and I didn't want your innocence to be spoiled by murder either." Jubilee snorted at his answer.

"Innocence? Me?" She laughed heartily while Taris smirked.

"Unless you've been a bad girl," He raised his eyebrows multiple times rapidly. "I'd think you were innocent."

"Hey!" Jubilee exclaimed, indignant. "I am not a bad girl! I'm just... rotten." She gave him a sly smile and they shared a laugh.

"Well, I guess we better get ready for the funeral." Their expressions sobered.

"Yeah, I guess."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Bobby stood before Jin's grave expressionless. The boy had hurt the X-Men greatly, made them feel like failures, killed Taris, and hurt Jubilee. Ororo had told him to forgive the boy, but after what he had done, he wasn't feeling very forgiving. He stood there staring off into the distance as Kurt, the resident priest, gave Jin's body up to God, and asked him to forgive the boy's sins. Even after the ceremony was over and the people started to leave to go back to business, he continued to stand there unforgiving.

Years of being an X-Man had hardened Bobby's heart. It had become so hard to forgive a person who had done so much damage, but yet he was still told to forgive and forget. _Impossible._ He did not turn as Logan came to stand next to him. They stood together in companionable silence for several long minutes. Not a word was spoken as they both agreed to leave, already having their jackets on from the cold temperatures of fall, they left to find a bar to drink away their sorrows.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jade watched in silence from the doorway to Taris' room as he and Jubilee embraced. _They're such a cute couple. _She let them hold eachother for a long time before she started to get uncomfortable. Her brother sensed her presence and turned to where she was standing.

"Yes?" He asked, a simple question that would hurt him with the answer. _Probably._

"I got a message from Mom and Dad this morning." At her answer Taris was at attention while Jubilee stood quietly in his embrace, curious as to what was going on. _Poor Taris, poor Jubilee. _"They want us to come home." Her brother stiffened while Jubilee just furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Why?" Jade was begining to hate being a teenager.

"Because Mom feels it's unsafe for us to remain here with you dying once, and Dad thinks it would be a good idea if we went to a regular school for a while."

"This dosn't seem to terribly bad... unless you guys live far away..." Jubilee left her sentence hanging because she was not sure where they lived.

"We live in Canada Jubes." Taris answered to her unspoken question. The black haired Asian's brown eyes welled up with tears.

"That means you'd have to go and leave and you'd be so far and..." She continued to ramble on in uninteligible sentences.

"What about you Jade, are you going back to Canada?" At Taris' question Jade shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I might go there for a while, but it really depends on JJ." Jade was unsure of what she was going to do. _Life is so tragic with us, but we're just too young to have to deal with this stuff. _"Listen, I'm gonna go and see what JJ thinks, I'll leave you two to your good byes."

"Wait, when are they coming to pick us up?" Jade turned back around from her direction to the door at Taris' question.

"Around 1." Glancing at the clock she realized they had several hours for their good byes. _Life is so unfair._ Exiting Taris' room Jade made her way to one of the many guest rooms where she and JJ were staying. Upon entering the room she was staying in she saw JJ standing by the window. His black hair was a jumbled mess as always, green eyes intently staring out the window, his posture was that of a tired man.

"Time to leave again huh?" Came his deep voice. _Wow, I didn't even feel him in my mind that time, he's getting good._

"Yeah, reading my mind again?" Jade stared into his green eyes as he turned to her.

"I don't always have to read your mind to find out what you're thinking, I've known you long enough to just feel your emotions." He replied. _Figures._

"I really don't want to go." JJ pulled her into his arms. Jade rested her head against his chest willingly, it wasn't always that he cuddled with her, they were usually too busy.

"I know, but somethings you can't help. But don't worry, we'll come back one day." Jade's eyes began to well up with tears at his answer.

"It's always one day though, never tomorrow or even home to stay, it's always one day." Jade felt like a spoiled child, and she knew she was acting like one. Feeling JJ run his hands through her red hair made her relax a bit, it always did.

"It's okay though Jade, I'm not going to keep you away from your home forever, even though you know it's in my power." Jade smiled at JJ's smirk.

"Yeah, but you're too much of a softy." He chuckled deeply at her answer.

"What can I say, I've gone soft." He lowered his head to hers. "And it's all your fault." Jade gave a small smile before JJ's lips touched her own. The kiss was short, but much needed.

"Yup, it is my fault, but what would you do without me?" Jade smiled innocently.

"Probably go insane."

"I don't know, you seem to already be there." Laughing together they continued to embrace, togetherness always seemed to strengthen them.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Taris stood next to his sister Jade at the basket ball court as his father's private jet landed. It touched down with a soft thump and the exit platform lowered. Seeing his mother and father's figures standing at the top he waved. His mother exited first, her red hair waved side to side with every step she took. She exuded calmness and her beauty outshown most women by a long shot. His mother, the retired royal advisor to the Shi'Aki throne. His father came down next, his blue eyes were sharp, darting from person to person, the people in the crowd fidgeted at his sight. His bulky figure seemed to take up all the empty space in the area, almost too much.

"Hello children." Taris looked back at his mother as she greeted them. A smile spread across his lips. How he loved his mother.

"Hello Mother." The two teenagers said in unison. Jade stood there a moment before flinging herself into her mother's waiting arms. The two women hugged eachother like they were their life lines.

"Oh Mom, I missed you soooo much!" Taris heard Jade say. _Women._

"Ain't ya gonna greet yer dad Taris?" A smirk spread across his face as his dad made his presence known.

"Naw, I'm gonna stand here and pretend I don't see him." Sabretooth cocked an eyebrow at Taris' answer, but then smirked.

"O'course." Taris looked to his father before walking over and shaking his hand.

"Glad to see you too Dad." The two men shook hands like business partners, the only indication that they were happy to see eachother were the smiles on their faces and the looks in their eyes.

"Daddy!" Jade squealed as she hugged her father next. "Oh gosh, I missed you!" The huge man hugged his daughter back.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Sabretooth said, feining boredom. His wife smacked him lightly on the arm and he smirked at her.

"You could at least try to act more welcoming." Dezra Creed remarked.

"But then, where would be the fun in it?" A large smile encompassed his wife's face at his answer.

"Of course."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jubilee stood on the side lines at the family's greetings. Her heart hurt at the realization that she might not see Taris for a long time. _Why does he have to live in Canada?_ She complained to herself mentally. JJ, who was standing next to her, sent her a look that told her he was listening to her thoughts.

_"You know the reasons Jubilee, and you also know this is hard on Taris too, so try to at least be a little more forgiving." _Jubilee scowled at his answer.

_"Just 'cause I know the facts dosn't mean I have to like them!" _She yelled back to him through his mind. JJ winced then shut down their mental link. She nodded in satisfaction. She was not a happy girl, so why try to be polite. _Or forgiving for that matter!_ She watched the scene for a few moments more before leaving, her heart could only take so much in a single day.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Okay okay, I tried to make this the last chapter but I am having a momentary writer's block. I will try to write some more tonight, but right now I have some stuff to do. So read the chapter, enjoy it, review, don't flame me! Ight, l8r! -Sabeybaby


	16. I Agree With The Professor

Taris Creed had never thought of himself as an evil person, but giving his good byes to everyone while Jubilee cried her heart out because he would be gone made him feel like a very evil person. He glanced at her quickly, her brown eyes were red with tears sliding down her cheeks unrelentlessly, her cheeks were puffy and her full rosy lips were quivering. Unable to stand the sight for long he looked back at the person he was saying good bye to.

"Ya have a safe trip ya hear?" Rogue was saying, she had a firm grip on his hand in their handshake. Taris had shook her hand at the begining of their conversation, which was five minutes ago, yet the southern woman kept on ramblings on squeezing his hand harder everytime she felt like crying.

"Um Rogue, I'm going to need that hand back." The auburn haired woman saw what Taris was talking about and released his hand.

"Ah know, and ah'm sorry. Just go already." Rogue whispered. Tears began to form in her eyes and she angrily brushed them away.

"Don't worry Rogue, we'll be fine, promise." With that said and done he moved on to Bobby who was standing next to Rogue impatiently. They stood staring at eachother for several long moments, blue eyes versus blue eyes. Suddenly Bobby threw his arms around Taris and hugged him tight, Taris stood there akwardly for a few moments but then hugged the brown haired man back.

"You take care, and don't forget to visit." Bobby said, pulling away from their hug. He was trying to hide a smile, but the corners of his mouth were peeking up. Taris looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, we will." As he turned around to move on to the next person he heard snickers from behind his back. He turned around quickly to see what they were laughing about but they stopped as soon as he looked at them. Continuing on in the line the snickers started again. Giving up on finding out what everyone thought was funny he went up to Jubilee. She sniffled and brushed away her tears that were replaced by more tears. "Hey." Taris said, she looked up at him still trying to get rid of the tears.

"Hey." She said back. Silence grew between them making them both feel uncomfortable.

"I guess this is good bye." Taris said, breaking the silence. Jubilee nodded her affirmative.

"Yeah, I guess so." She whispered back, her head dropping so she could stare at her feet. Taris slid a hand under her chin and lifted her head back up.

"It's gonna be okay, I promise." He pulled Jubilee into his arms, how he hated seeing her cry.

"You don't really know that Taris. What's gonna happen to us?" He stood there quietly, he had never thought about that.

"I think if we try we can stay together, we'll just really have to try hard." She shook her head slowly.

"We both know it's not going to work, long distance relationships never have worked." Tears began to pour from her eyes with renewed pain.

"But we'll try and that's what matters." Taris' mother started to motion towards him, indicating it was time to go. "I have to leave now Jubes, know that I love you, no matter what happens, I'll always love you." Despite the crowd they joined together and kissed like there was no tomorrow. His lips were squashed to hers in their tight embrace, tears sliding down both of their cheeks this time. Taris pulled away gently, backing up towards his father's jet. At the last moment he turned away from the crowd, tears flowing down his face.

Somehow everybody knew he wanted to be left alone, space was so necessary right now for him. He had never done well with seperation, it hurt alot. Taris recalled all the events that had happened up to this day, from the moment he first came to the Xavier Institute to the first time he met Jubilee. He knew leaving was a mistake, but he couldn't go against his parent's wishes. _Sometimes I'm too good for my own health. _

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jubilee locked herself up in her room for days after Taris had left. The X-Women had tried to get her to let them in, but she had told them to leave her alone. They had not bothered her for two days now. _Why Taris? Why did you have to leave me?_ She thought to herself, she had long ago cried her eyes dry, so she just whimpered instead. _He's probably having the time of his life up there in Canada, probably has a girlfriend too!_ At this thought Jubilee really wished she could cry. _But he said that he loved me before he left, told me he'd always love me, no matter what. So how could he move on?_ She had no answers to her own questions and it bugged her to no end. Hearing a knock at the door Jubilee ignored it. The knock came again and still she ignored it. When the knock came a third time she screamed in frustration. Getting up she started to rant.

"I told everybody that I wanted to be left alone and this is how..." Jubilee stopped speaking when she opened the door. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"They repay you?" He said finishing her sentence.

"Oh my gosh." She said before passing out.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Taris squatted down next to where Jubilee passed out. He shook her gently, his large hands on her shoulders. When she moaned he shook just a little harder. Slowly she opened her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes sparkling with unshed tears. His own blue eyes started to water too, but he blinked them back.

"Hey Jubes." Taris greeted her. Jubilee lay on the ground shocked for a moment before sitting up abrubtly and throwing her arms around his neck, showering kisses across his face. She was mumbling unintelligably, but he didn't care, she was in his arms and that was what mattered.

"Oh my gosh Taris, I missed you so much." Jubilee said when she pulled away finally. "I thought you'd never come back! I thought you'd just move on and find a different girl to love and..."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" He stared at her shocked. "Did you really think that I could just move on? Jubes, I love you, not anyother girl." He pulled her tightly into his grasp, their eyes connected. "And I'm never gonna stop loving you." Standing up, Taris pulled her up to stand next to him. "Now c'mon, there's a meeting in the briefing room."

When they arrived in the briefing room they realized they were the last ones to get there. They both smiled impishly, last entrance was one of their favorite things to do. At the head of the table was Dezra Creed, Taris' mother, next to her was Professor Xavier.

"X-Men we have gathered together in the briefing room for the first time since Jin's death for a single reason." There was an uncomfortable silence as they waited for him to tell them what was going on. "Mr. and Mrs. Creed have extended an invitation to us to spend several weeks training with them in Canada." Taris watched as some of the X-Men fidgeted, while others just stared at his father with confused expressions on their faces. Beside him Jubilee stood with her mouth hanging open. She looked at him for confirmation and he smiled, a smile spread across her face then too.

"If some of you are uncomfortable with training with us or staying with us, realize that you are not being forced to go. We just thought it would be a good experience for everyone to have some practice in a different setting for a while." Taris thought his mother was very wise for making it a suggestion, that way the X-Men would feel more comfortable to accept the offer. His mother stood at the head of the table with an air of regalty around her. Alot of people wondered how Sabretooth had managed to get her to marry him, and whenever they asked he just shrugged his shoulders and told them 'that's what love does to you.'

Taris turned his attention to his father who was lounging in a couch that was seperated from the others in the room, it was also the one closest to where his mother was standing. Taris resembled his father alot, they both shared the blonde hair and blue eyes, they both had bulky frames, but Taris was smaller than his father by 6 inches in height. Taris was a feral, like father like son his mother said.

"I myself think it's a wonderful idea to train with the Creed's for a while, it will give us some more experience on a different terrain." The Professor said from his wheelchair.

"I agree with the Professor," Jubilee said from her position next to Taris, everyone looked at her like she'd grown a second head except for Dezra and Taris. "it would be a great experience. We've been cooped up in here for so long, I think it'd be nice to like, get away for a while." Several other people made comments of 'yes' and 'i agree'.

"Then it is settled, if you wish to go along with the Creed's then I would like you to meet them at the basketball court where their jet is." Slowly people began to leave the room as the meeting was dismissed. Jubilee turned to Taris with tears in her eyes.

"What did I tell you about crying?" Taris commented. Jubilee smiled at Taris and wiped away her tears.

"No more tears," She quoted him. "Because I'll always love you."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Next chapter will be the last! I know it! I promise that the next chapter will be the last. Plz read and review! You know I just looooove your comments and concerns, yadayadayada. But plz, refrain from flaming. Ight, L8r! -Sabeybaby


	17. Epilogue: Will You?

Jubilee sat up in bed as soon as her clock struck 7 o'clock. She hadn't been able to sleep that night, she was too excited. Taris was coming in his dad's private jet to pick her up and take her to Canada with him. The other X-Men were on vacation today, leaving her and Moira MacTaggert as the only people left in the mansion. Moira had told her it was okay if she left and took a vacation as well, the older woman was going to take her vacation later.

Leaping out of bed Jubilee started to pack enough clothing in her duffle bag for a week. _A whole week with Taris! I can't wait!_ She couldn't remember being this excited before. Sure she'd been excited when the X-Men started going up to Canada once a year to train with Taris and his family, but it'd never been just her before, and never for vacation. Winter was in full blast up there and it was going to be very cold Taris had said. Jubilee didn't exactly enjoy the freezing temperatures of Canada in the winter, but it was worth it to her to see Taris.

What was more exciting was that her eighteenth birthday was coming soon. _Only 5 more days._ 5 more days and Jubilee would be an adult. Taris had turned eighteen last year along with Jade, they were born on the same day as the other two of their quadruplet group. It had amazed Jubilee when Taris had told her that he was only one of a quadruplet group. She had trouble remembering all their names, he had alot of siblings. _Twelve children, how did his mother manage that?_

Hearing the soft rumble of Sabretooth's private jet made Jubilee pack faster. Fastening her bag closed she looked into the mirror and realized she had forgotten to change out of her nightclothes. She ran over to her dresser and grabbed a long sleeved dark blue t-shirt and some jeans. Changing quickly she snatched her brush and ran it through her hair. When there was a knock at the door she jumped out of surprise.

"Coming!" She said while finishing her ponytail. Over the last couple years she had grown her hair out, it was now down to the end of her lower back where it meets her rearend. Taking a last look at herself she went over and opened up the door. Seeing Taris in his long sleeved grey sweater and blue jeans made Jubilee smile. He looked like he hadn't aged one day since he was fifteen. "Heya Taris." His broad smile made her smile back.

"Hey Jubes." Grabbing her waist, Taris greeted her with a kiss on the lips. "Ready to go?" He questioned, his voice had deepend considerably since he was young as well.

"Yup! Let me grab my bags." Taris stopped her with an arm around her, a smirk on his face.

"But if I let you carry your bags that wouldn't very gentlemanly of me now would it?" Jubilee smiled and smacked him lightly on the arm. He raised an eyebrow and grabbed her bags of her bed like they were as light as a feather. Together they walked out to his father's jet and walked up the ramp, waving good bye to Moira before the door shut. Taris placed her bags in the cargo hold and came back up the cockpit. "Alright, let's get going shall we?"

With a smile at her, Taris actived at the flight sequence and soon they were soaring high up over New York. The trip was long, but Jubilee amused herself by reading a book while Taris remained at the pilot's seat for the whole trip. _His dad would probably kill him if he took his eyes off the controls for a single moment._

When they arrived at Taris' home in the mountains of Canada they saw his family gathered outside, bundled up in layers against the freezing cold. Taris and Jubilee layered extra clothing on top of what they were already wearing and grabbed their parkas from the back. Letting the door open they were blasted by the cold air, the wind whipped at them with frozen ice particles. They exited the jet with care so they wouldn't slip. No words were said until they were all inside the house where it was warm.

Jade immediately hugged Jubilee when they entered. Her red hair was tied back into a braid so it wouldn't get in her way. Jubilee spied JJ sitting on the couch in front of the fire watching the whole ordeal through his shocking green eyes. They shared a knowing glance as his eyes caught hers. Finally Jade let go of Jubilee and just stared at her.

"Wow, Jubilee, you've... grown." Jubilee blushed at Jade's appraisel.

"Jade, the term is matured." Jade gave her a half smile, embarrassed that her mom had to tell her the correct term. They were correct either way though, Jubilee had slowly matured over the years. She had filled out where a child would not. "How've you been Jubilee?" Mrs. Creed asked her now.

"I'm pretty good, you?" The older woman smiled at her.

"Good as usual."

"Now that we've all had fun greetin' Jubilee can we get outa the door way?" Sabretooth said from his position where he was pinned against the doorway from the masses of children trying to talk to Jubilee all at once. His children obediently moved out of his way so he could close the door, the younger children trying to drag Jubilee to their rooms so she could see all the changes to their rooms and the new toys they got while she was gone. She just smiled and said 'maybe later' to their disapointment.

Taris had watched the happenings from the side lines. Seeing the easy way Jubilee conversed with his family, and how she interacted with his younger siblings made him smile. She was a treasure for sure. Somehow sensing his desire to speak to her Jubilee looked towards him, her brown eyes sparkling with amusement from something his younger brother Michael said. Taris' breath caught in his throat at her beauty for the second time that day. He could never get over the fact she'd grown up right in front of his eyes. From a energetic little girl who was infatuated with the color yellow to a gorgeous young woman who made grown men stop in their tracks to admire her. She walked up to him, Ty hanging on to her hand, trying to get her to come with him so she could see his room.

"Ty, you can show me later okay?" The little boy looked sad at Jubilee's answer to his constant nagging but he let go of her and went to play with his brothers. "Whatcha doing Taris?" She asked him, her long black hair was flipped over her shoulder in it's long pony tail.

"Just watching you." He said simply. His blue eyes admired her figure, making Jubilee squirm from the attention.

"Not much to watch." She smarted back. He smirked.

"You sure about that." Taris pulled Jubilee into his arms and casually ran one of his hands down her body starting at the shoulder and ending at her bottom. She gasped at his touch while he just smiled. Raising his eyebrows multiple times rapidly Jubilee giggled.

"Whatever."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

For the remainder of the day Jubilee and Taris hung out together, goofing off and playing pranks on his unsuspecting siblings. When dinner time came around they ate seperately from everyone else, sitting out on his balcony. It still amazed Jubilee how big Taris' house was, it rivaled the Xavier Institute in size easily. It even had it's own danger room so the children didn't get bored. Currently Jubilee and Taris had just finished their dinner, they were just sitting together in companionable silence.

"I missed you while you were gone you know." Taris was the first one to break the silence.

"I know, I missed you too." Jubilee replied. She and Taris' love had only grown stronger through the years. They talked on the phone all the time, iming eachother and emailing.

"I'm sure." The quiet returned after their shared words. It wasn't much of a conversation but it was special to both of them. It was their own special way to confirm to eachother that no matter what they still loved eachother. As one they rose, Taris took their dishes to the sink where his mother was washing them, while Jubilee just sat on his bed. When he returned Jubilee had changed into her pajamas. Glancing at the clock Taris realized they should get to sleep since they had a late dinner. He stripped down to his boxers and undershirt for modesty's sake. The first night back Jubilee always stayed in his room with him. As they climbed into bed together Taris couldn't help but feel like this was right, that them together was the most perfect thing ever. Giving Jubilee a kiss goodnight they slowly drifted off to sleep with thoughts only of the person next to them.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Taris was the first one to wake up as usual the next morning. Stretching he climbed out of bed and got into the shower. Dressing quickly he exited the bathroom just as Jubilee entered it. When she exited the bathroom Jubilee found herself alone in Taris' room. Leaving his room she wandered down the hall and down the stairs into the kitchen where breakfast was cooking, Dezra and Jade busy flipping pancakes and sizzling bacon.

Seeing Taris seated at the table with numerous others Jubilee sat down next to him just as Jace, his blind older brother, was led downstairs by his younger sister Victoria. Jubilee admired Victoria's beautiful blonde hair that the girl kept at chin length always, and her shining blue eyes that she inherited from her father. Jace just looked strange with his combination of bright red hair and sightless blue eyes. The pair sat down next to them, Jace was carefully guided into his seat.

Jubilee turned to the kitchen's archway as Dezra and Jade brought out the many plates of food. Everyone started snatching food from plates while some telekinetically moved the food. Jubilee waited until the multitude of hands were out of her way before grabbing some bacon, sausage, and chocolate chips pancakes. Pouring syrup over everything she started to eat.

"Today we're going skiing." Taris commented while shoving a huge forkful of pancake into his mouth. "Did you bring enough warm clothing?" Jubilee nodded her affirmative instead of speaking because even though Taris didn't care about table manners, Jubilee did.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jubilee stood on top of a snowy hill staring at Taris while he easily skiied to the bottom. Now that he had easily done it he was yelling at her to do it. She hadn't been skiing in a long time, and even when she had the chance she was not very good. Yet she continued to do it because Taris always convinced her it was fun and that she'd get a hang of it soon enough. _Yeah right, I'm SO not a skiier._ Launching herself Jubilee started to ski done the white slope.

Out of fear she closed her eyes, screaming the whole way down. She could feel herself slide from side to side automatically from the snow. She screamed even louder when she hit a rock and started to fly, afraid of the outcome Jubilee tucked into a ball hoping that she wouldn't hit the ground to her. She was surprised when she softly landed in the snow. Hearing Taris' laughter she opened her eyes.

"You know... you really should... keep your eyes... open." He said amongst his laughter. Jubilee glared at him with her brown eyes staring into his blue ones. Grabbing some snow and padding it into a ball she hurled it at Taris smacking him in the face. "Hey!" He exclaimed when the white ice hit him. "That's it." He said as he grabbed some snow of his own. Jubilee realizing his intentions started to run. Ducking behind a tree she started to build her own snow balls. She leaped up into the air when ice hit her bottom. Spinning around to face her attacker, she was encountered by another snow ball, this time to her face. Squealing in indignation, Jubilee threw her own snow ball at Taris who quickly ducked behind a tree before it him.

Their game of snowball lasted until it started getting dark, then they called a truce and went back to Taris' house. When they got back to his house they sat cuddled together in front of the fireplace, warming their freezing bodies. No one disturbed them as they drifted off to sleep in eachother's arms.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The next several days passed in a whirlwind for Jubilee. She had gone sledding, skiiing, ice skating, snow balling, and paintballing in that time. And now as Jubilee relaxed in bed after waking up at 9 she felt very satisfied with her week. Deciding it was time to get up, she got out of bed, showered, dressed and went downstairs. The Christmas decorations in the house made Jubilee smile. She loved Christmas, not only was it a special time of the year to kiss boys under the mistle toe, but it was also her birthday. There was a huge pine tree in the center of the living room and presents were scattered around under it. Mistle toe hung from miselaneous places, the kids making funny faces at Jamie, the eldest boy, as he kissed his girlfriend Violet.

Taris was sitting on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. He looked up and caught her gaze. He motioned with his head towards the table where there was french toast and syrup. Grabbing a plate she ate quickly and joined Taris on the couch. _I wonder when his parents are gonna let the kids open up their gifts._ As if summoned by her thought Dezra and Victor entered the living room.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Said Dezra, her red hair was untied so it was hanging around her like a crimson waterfall. "And happy birthday Jubilee." Victor who had grown his blonde hair out had his hair tied into a loose ponytail. Everyone greeted them with a 'merry christmas' of their own. The children kept on glancing towards the gifts sitting under the tree and Dezra smiled. "Okay okay, go open your gifts." Victor sat down on the couch and pulled Dezra next to him so close that she was half sitting on him and half on the couch. She giggled when he nuzzled her neck.

Ty brought Taris and Jubilee their gifts and then grabbed his parents gifts before grabbing his own. Jubilee admired the wrapping on her present before Taris nudged her telling her silently to open it up. Reading the card she realized it was from Taris. Giggling, she got an idea. Slowly pulling the red ribbon untied she teased Taris with the suspense. Picking at the green wrapping paper piece by piece she revealed a brown box with a message on the top. _I._ The letter I was all it had on it. Opening up the box there was another message on a smaller box. _Love._ Was all it said. Opening that box she encountered another one with a message on it._You._ It said.

_I love you?_ Curiousity growing Jubilee opened up the box to find another box with a message on it. _Will._ It said. Opening the box there was yet another box with a message on it. _You._ Jubilee was begining to figure out the message, slowly. _I love you, will you... will you what?_ Opening the box there was another box with the word 'marry' on it. Opening the box she discovered a small black box with the word 'me' on it. Opening up the velvet covered box Jubilee gasped. There sitting in the white surounding was a gold band with a huge sparkling diamond in the center of it that was surrounded by smaller diamonds.

Jubilee gasped when she saw the ring. Her eyes widened in surprise. She turned to Taris as if for confirmation for what she was seeing. Unaware of the fact that everyone in the room was watching, Jubilee continued to stare at Taris. He blushed while smiling. Realizing that she was making him uncomfortable and nervous she stopped staring.

"Will you?" He said. His blue eyes found her brown ones again. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"These are tears of joy Taris, because I've never been so happy before." Jubilee replied, making Taris blush even more.

"So will you?" He asked again. "Will you marry me?" Jubilee smiled broadly towards her love.

"Of course."

End


End file.
